Hetalia Halloween Special
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: The axis and Allies go camping. Next thing they know they're monsters. Can they figure out what's going on? May go past Halloween! Sorry for being out of date! But I update weekly. (Or maybe more than once per week)
1. Ch1 It all started with the camping trip

Please dont judge me. Ive had these ideasin my head since i was ten. I do not own Hetalia.

Hetaween  
special

The allies and axis were going camping. They were going to stay there for a  
week. They finally set up camp. "Hey, do you ever have the feeling we're  
being watched aru," said China. "It could be just Canada," said  
Japan. "No he said he was staying home," said France. "Good  
thing he didn't. THERE'S ONLY FOUR TENTS!" America was shocked. "So  
two to a tent," said Italy. "Alright, here's how the tents are going  
to work," explained Germany, "In tent one there will be China and Russia.  
Tent two: Britain and France. Tent three: America and Japan. No  
complaining!" "But I don't want to be dead the next morning  
aru," said China. Russia smiled. "I don't like the smell of  
perfume," said Britain. "I don't mind America, but wouldn't that mean  
you and Italy are in the same tent?" Japan asked. "Scheiße! I did not  
think this through," said Germany. "How about this: China and I,  
Germany and Russia, Britain and America, and then France and Italy," said  
Japan. "Yeah that would work," said Germany. All agreed. "Is  
there a bathroom aru?" China asked. "Be a man and go in the  
bushes," said Britain. China ran off. "I'll cook dinner," said  
Italy. "Let's get firewood first," said Germany, "Russia,  
Britain, and I will get firewood." They then left. The sun was starting to  
set. Then, they heard the yell of terror.


	2. CH2: A call answered

"I  
don't even want to know what's going on with China," said America.  
"I'm checking up on him," said France. America and Italy watched the  
camp as France and Japan went to see what happened. "China?" Japan  
called. "I'm here aru," he sounded like he was in pain. "Are you  
dressed?" Japan asked. "Yes. I am fully clothed aru! Please I need  
help!" China said. They rushed to him. They found him lying down with his  
hands on his left calf. His hands were covered in blood. "What  
happened?" Japan asked. "I don't know, I think something bit me  
aru," he said. "Is it that bad?" France asked. China uncovered  
the wound. It looked like the meat of his calf muscle was about to fall off.  
All winced. "France, get help. I'll stay with him," said Japan.  
France ran off. "How did this happen?" Japan asked. "After I  
took care of business, I got lost on my way back so I decided to stop and think  
aru. Then out of nowhere, I felt an instant sharp pain in my leg aru. I didn't  
see the animal that bit me though aru," he explained. "Whatever it  
was, it was huge," said Japan. France came rushing back with America.  
"Holy crap! China were you mauled in the leg by a giant bear?"  
America flipped out. "Just help us carry him," ordered France. France  
wrapped up China's leg in his coat. While America and France took his body,  
Japan elevated the leg. They eventually made it back. The other three were  
back. "What happened? Did bear get you?" Russia asked. They  
explained. The blood had soaked through France's coat. "Um, we need a new  
bandage," said America he was freaking out due to all the blood. "I  
brought a first aid kit," said Britain, "And you guys laughed at  
me." He tossed them the box. They found a big bandage. After going through  
the proper care, China finally stopped bleeding. "Can you walk?"  
Britain asked. China tried putting weight on it. He winced. It started to bleed  
again. "Maybe we'll find some branches and make them into crutches  
tomorrow," said Germany. They all decided to rest after the long day.


	3. Ch3: One by one

I do not own Hetalia! DONT SUE ME!

Early  
that morning, Britain and France were looking for sturdy wood for China.  
Britain came across a bright, crystal clear pool. He then heard the most  
beautiful melody ever. He had no control over his body. He waded into the water  
deeper and deeper. France tried to snap him out of it but Britain kept going  
until a creature pulled him under. France ran back to camp. "Wake up! Wake  
up! WAKE UP! Something drowned Britain!" France shouted. Everyone got up.  
France explained everything. "Oh my gosh someone killed the Limey,"  
said America. "Hey, has anyone seen Germany aru?" China asked.  
"He looked in another direction he should be back soon," said France.  
"Ok is anyone else getting a little creeped out?" America asked. So  
that day they said a prayer for England, and went to look for good wood. But  
late that night Japan decided to wear earplugs, since America sleep talked.  
"Zzzzzzzzzz… Britain you don't need to knock, come in…zzzzzzzzzzz… take  
me to your leader…zzzzzzzzzzzzz… sexy girl in a chipmunk costume…zzzzzzzzz… nut  
shots…zzzzzzzzz… America Prism Power Make up…zzzzzzz… soup," then, he fell  
silent. The next morning, America didn't wake up. He had no pulse and a bite  
mark by his jugular. He looked dead. They prepared to bury him. Then, his body  
was gone. Germany also never came back. Russia also disappeared. So it was just  
France, Italy, China, and Japan. The next day, France was gone. They heard when  
he disappeared; they heard wings take off and kissing. Japan had a recent dream  
about a cat, but that was the main interesting thing. Then, everyone blacked  
out.


	4. Ch4: The Super special awesome treehouse

This part is kind of cheesy. I do not own Hetalia

Italy woke up at the base of a huge tree. He looked up at the tree, which now  
contained a massive tree house. He climbed the ladder. It was awesome inside.  
There were couches, a giant TV, table and chairs, a HUGE fish tank, a Jacuzzi,  
and stoves and a refrigerator and everything suitable for living. This place  
must have been created by magic. For a second he thought he saw another person.  
He went upstairs. He could have sworn he saw someone. He turned around and Germany  
was right there. Italy screamed. "Oh it's just you Germany," he said.  
Germany went through him. "Is this a dream?" Italy asked. "I  
wish. I don't like this," said Germany. Italy tried to hug him but he  
missed. He was transparent and he was floating. "You're… dead?" he  
said. "Long story," he said, "We need to find the others."  
"Aiya? Is anyone up there?" said a voice. "China!" Italy  
yelled. He lowered down the ladder. "I can't. My leg aru yo," he  
said. "Just grab on nya," Japan said. He had fangs, cat ears, and a  
cat tail. "Japan!" exclaimed Italy. China did so. He pulled up the  
ladder. "Wow this place is awesome aru," he said. The sun was low in  
the sky. They looked at the fish tank. Then they couldn't Believe their eyes.  
They saw Britain as a merman swimming in the tank. Their mouths dropped.


	5. Ch5 What the bloody hell is this?

Eye due knot own Hetalia

"What are you doing in there?!" asked Germany. "You bloody tell me!"  
Britain yelled. He pounded on the glass. His arms also had fins on them. They  
then heard footsteps from upstairs. Heavy footsteps. Upstairs was Russia but he  
looked much different. He looked like he was made of cloth and had stitches by  
his appendages and neck. "Oh hello. Why is Britain in the tank?" he  
asked. "I DON'T BLOODY KNOW," shouted Britain. It was dark out now.  
They heard a sound from down stairs. They ran downstairs. Until one of Russia's  
legs fell off. "I will meet you down there," he said. The noise  
sounded like a bird running into a window. They looked down it was America.  
"Hey guys! Who put up a force field? Please let me in!" he begged.  
Something was blocking him from getting inside. "I can go in and out  
fine," said France. He climbed in with ease. "Maybe I'll try another  
way like a window," said America. He charged at the window. Splat! It was  
like an invisible force. "Just come In without fear of being rejected. You  
can come in," said Japan. America then easily went through the window.  
"Wow this is awesome!" America exclaimed. "We know," they  
all said. "I have to pee," he said. "I wonder why I'm in this  
tank and Italy, America, France, and China are perfectly normal," said  
Britain. "I am wondering how we can hear you through water," Japan  
said. They then heard a yell from the bathroom.


	6. Ch6: You just found out? Wow

idonotownhetalia

"Oh gosh America! You didn't slam the lid on-" started Britain. "No this  
is more horrifying. It's me!" America said. "Well, I guess that is  
horrifying," said Britain. "Just tell us what happened," said  
Russia. "Well I was washing my hands and there was this mirror-"  
"You were dissatisfied with your appearance?" France suggested.  
"No there was nothing in the mirror! I wasn't there!" he said.  
"Let us see for certain," said Germany, "I know I can't see  
myself in the mirror because I'm dead." France came with them. "Check  
it out! He doesn't have a reflection!" France said. All came. "Hang  
on. No I have to be sure," said Britain. "What's going on  
Limey?" America asked. "Does anyone have a camera on them?"  
Britain asked. "I always keep a camera nya," said Japan. "Russia  
take a picture of America," he said. Russia did so. "Oh I think I  
missed," he said. There was no one in the picture. "Get a picture  
with Italy," he said. They did so. Only Italy showed up. "This is  
bad. This is really bad!" Britain said. "What's the Limey going on  
about now?" America said. "America, any other differences you've  
noticed today?" Britain asked. "Let's see, I can't see myself, doors  
and windows hate me, camera hates me, I had a severe burning skin rash this  
afternoon-" he said. "Wait, a skin rash?" he asked. "Yeah.  
My skin started to severely burn and blister painfully this afternoon. It was  
very bright out and it was kind of hard to see. You guys look blurry," he  
explained. "Try taking your glasses off," said Britain. "But,  
Texas!" America said. "Just do it!" he said. He did so.  
"Why is Russia all stitched up?" he asked. "Oh no this is much  
worse than I thought," said Britain. "What is it?" asked France.  
"You guys are so stupid! It's so obvious! America's a vampire."


	7. Ch7:Please tell me I'm not hallucinating

Dont worry. IM not using Twilight. I do not own Hetalia

"NOOO! I don't want to be a sparkly disco ball from Twilight!" America yelled.  
"Don't worry you're not sparkly," said Britain. America let out a  
sigh of relief. Just then, China collapsed. "I feel so feverish aru. I  
feel so hot," he said. His face was all red. He was sweating. No doubt he  
had picked up something from the wound. "Quick get him to his room  
nya," said Japan. "I will do so," said France. He grew big bat  
wings and flew up the stairs. "Please tell me I wasn't  
hallucinating," said Germany.

* * *

"So in conclusion only Italy and China are normal," said France.  
"Good thing Limey knows this stuff," said America. "Well, I  
think we can talk this over in the morning," said Britain. "No! Not  
in the morning! I'll die!" America said. "Fine, sunset the day after  
tomorrow. I want to make a few lists. I'm going to bed," said Britain.  
"Me too," said France. Everyone else went to bed except America,  
Japan, and Germany. "You two are staying up?" America asked.  
"Cats are nocturnal animals nya," said Japan. "I cannot feel  
tiredness," said Germany, "I'm mostly just wondering if there's beer  
in that fridge," he said. America and Germany raced down the stairs.  
Germany got there first. It was jam packed with beer. "Oh yes!"  
Exclaimed them both. "Oh I forgot I'm not solid," said Germany.  
"Wait, can't ghosts take over people's bodies or something?" America  
said. "Oh yeah. Hey Japan, can I borrow you for a second?" Germany  
asked. "Sure nya," he said. Germany took over.  
Unfortunately, no one got drunk, they just had a few drinks. Then Japan  
returned to normal. "We'll still stay up with you nya," said Japan.  
"Thanks Bros," he said, "you know this is really going to suck.  
Where am I supposed to find blood? Plus I have to live without looking at  
myself. That's torture for me! Also I can't have fun outside anymore!"  
America complained. "Well, you do have some pretty bad ass advantages. Strength,  
smell, sight, speed, hearing, the list goes on and on. Think of it as a good  
thing." Germany said. "Thanks man, you're Awesome," he said. He  
tried to hug Germany, but he ended up going through him. "I will try to  
stay solid this time," said Germany. They tried to high five, but  
America's hand ended up all full of mysterious blue goo. "Ewww! GROSS!  
What is this?" America asked. "Ectoplasm," said Japan. After  
America washed his hands, they watched anime the rest of the night. Later on  
Japan left. America saw dawn breaking. "Ok see ya," he said. "Ok  
um, Good Morning!" Germany said. "Good Morning," said America.  
He went up to an empty room. There was a coffin. America was still creeped out  
about this part. The inside was at least padded. "Good night for me,"  
he sighed as he stepped inside the casket and shut the lid.


	8. Ch8: Run for your lives! I'm not food

**Be sure to check out my hetalia series: Hetalia Modern Day. I need OCs.**I do not own Hetalia.

The next 2 days, things were normal and boring. Then came sunset. "Ugh.  
Someone please wake up America!" Britain said. "I'll do it,"  
said Russia. A little while later they heard a scream. Then America dashed down  
the stairs yelling, "I'm awake! I'm awake!" Russia followed after  
him. They all sat down on couches. "I am starving! I went without food for  
2 days!" America complained. "That's really good for America  
aru," said China who was lying on the couch with his leg propped up.  
Britain was in the Jacuzzi. Everyone was at a table by Britain. Britain started  
off. "Ok now that things are different, we need to take new measures.  
First thing is the things we need to get rid of. I made a list: garlic, holy items,  
crosses, random water, hair dryers, vacuums, open fire, and anything electromagnetic.  
Italy that means no pizza! The things we need more of: Blood, fish, yarn,  
sewing needles, a pretty girl, chew toys, ritual items, and electronics.  
Anything else?" "Um why is there pretty girls on there?" Japan  
asked weirded out. "Oh. That's to keep France from raping anyone. He's an  
incubus," explained Britain. Everyone suddenly became terrified of France.  
"Ok now-" started Britain. He was interrupted by America's stomach.  
"Can't you keep quiet?" Britain yelled. "Sorry! I'm an American.  
I live to eat and I haven't eaten for 2 days," he said. He didn't look so  
well. He looked weak. "Guys, America doesn't look so good nya," said  
Japan. "I'm fine. I'll live through it," said America. "You  
guys… look like… food," he said. His eyes looked different. They turned  
red. Fangs slid out. "I am suggesting we run!" France said. All took  
off. Britain dove into his tank. France flew away upstairs. "GAH! I don't  
want to be food. I don't want to be food! I DONT WANT TO BE FOOD!" Italy  
screamed. "Well, you are the only normal one," said Japan.  
"Quick in here!" France said. Japan and Italy rushed into France's  
room. "Italy is human! We cannot risk this," said France. "China  
is too," said Italy. "CHINA!" Japan and France exclaimed.  
Meanwhile, downstairs America was about to attack Russia while China was slowly  
limping away. "Now. Now. You don't want to attack Russia, do you?"  
Russia said. America turned away. No matter how hungry he was, he knew it would  
be the worst mistake of his life to attack Russia. China was halfway upstairs.  
He saw China trying to escape. He caught him by his leg. This looked like the  
end for China. Then America backed off. "Aw dude! You reek!" he said  
covering his nose. "What? I don't smell anything," said China.  
"Me neither," said Russia. America covered his nose. He dashed  
upstairs. "Let me in," he said pounding on the door. "Ok,"  
said Italy. "NO YOU FOOL!" Germany yelled. "Oh well I'll just  
let myself in," he didn't sound like the normal America. He sounded evil.  
The door gave in. He went straight for Italy. When he gripped him, he started  
to fizz. "OW! Dude that hurts!" America said. He started to sound  
like himself. "It's Italy. He's covered in garlic!" said Japan.  
"I'll finish this," said France. He was somehow able to sneak up  
behind America. Then he put a mysterious white cloth to America's face. America  
passed out. "I always carry chloroform," said France.


	9. Ch9: F-ing Limey!

Me no own HEtalia

America woke up. He was so hungry, it was almost unbearable. "How long was I out  
for," he said exiting his room. "2 days," Germany said as he  
floated past. He came down the stairs. "AIYA!" China exclaimed  
raising his wok. "No China, it's ok. He's fine now," said Britain.  
China put the wok down. "What happened?" America asked. "You got  
hungry and attacked us," said Japan. "sorry," he said. "You  
can't control stuff like that. By the way, a pile of boxes were dropped off  
recently," said Britain. "We'll open it later. America has to find  
food before he eats us," said France. "I'll be right back," said  
America. He exited. "Hmm, I wonder what's in the box," said Russia.  
"Black Magic Magazine! How did they find me here?" Britain exclaimed.  
"Something else is in here," said Japan. "Aiya! Panda aru!"  
China exclaimed. "Hey this box says Germany on it," said Japan.  
Germany was able to take the box. It was his box of porn. "What's in the  
box?" Italy asked. "Um, battle strategies and letters from  
Mutti," said Germany. "PASTA! Making kit!" Italy cheered. France  
got a bunch of roses and films. Britain got his ritual items. Japan got anime,  
manga, and a bento box. "Vodka!" Russia said as he lifted up the big  
box of vodka. They heard a whack. "Come in America," sighed Germany.  
"What's up?" America said. "Where were you?" France asked.  
"Let's just say I fail at catching squirrels," said America.  
"Here, catch aru," China threw a big, heavy box at him. He opened it.  
He gasped. "Tony!" "F***ing!" Tony happily replied.  
"Tell me what's up," said America. "B**** b**** b****,"  
Tony said. "Long story. I'll tell you later," said America.  
"Could you please speak English?" Britain asked. "I'll do what I  
want, f***ing Limey," said Tony. "Hey Tony you don't mind sleeping on  
the couch?" America asked. Tony gave a thumbs up, "F***ing."  
"Just one problem. Having Tony here doesn't help me with my hunger,"  
said America. Japan sighed. He got a knife and cut the palm of his hand.  
"Here. I do not want you to starve nya," said Japan. "Thanks so  
much dude," he said. He started drinking. "I wonder why all our stuff  
is here," said Russia. "Probably to make us feel more at home  
aru," said China. "I guess we are supposed to live here for a  
while," said Britain. "Ok, I am starting to feel dizzy," said  
Japan. America still continued. France pulled America away. "That felt  
good," said America, "I don't feel sick anymore." "I am  
happy you are satisfied nya," said Japan.


	10. Ch10: Loophole

I may not update for a while. I'll try. I do not own Hetalia.

The next morning, it was very cloudy. "I wish I could go outside and run  
aru," said China. "Me too," said Britain. "I wish I had a  
football," said America. "Hey! Why are you out here?" Britain  
asked. "Loophole. Sun's not out," he said. After America finally had  
some time outside, They then looked at the calendar because they got bored. It  
had been about a week. They also saw it was a full moon tonight. "Wait,  
nothing happens to vampires on a full moon right?" America asked.  
"No. You're thinking of werewolves," said Britain. "Doesn't  
something happen with merfolk?" America asked. "No. You're thinking  
of that H2O crap," said Britain. "By the way, what does happen with  
werewolves around a full moon?" America asked. "Well it takes a while  
to explain but it mostly comes in stages," said Britain. "The full  
moon lasts for three nights right?" Russia asked. Britain nodded.  
"The only ones affected by the full moon are werewolves. Sometimes witches  
with certain spells," said Britain, "Hey are you even  
listening?" "Haha! Good one Tony," he laughed. It was then  
sunset. Everyone was surprised to see America awake. "It was stormy out  
earlier today," he explained. "It's perfectly clear now," said  
Russia. "Hey where's China?" Italy asked. "He's having a spaz  
attack on the couch," said France. They all ran to china. He was sweating.  
He looked very sick. Japan checked his temperature. "Ow! He is very  
hot," he said. Italy ran to get a cold rag. It didn't seem to help.  
"I am feeling like I am in hell aru. I feel I am on fire aru. I feel so  
sick aru," he moaned. "Ice. Now!" Germany commanded. America ran  
to get more. China winced. The sick feeling he was going through was unbearable.  
His teeth made everyone back away. There were fangs on the top and bottom.  
Then, he jumped out the window. "W- what just happened?" America  
said. "Be very careful! He is very powerful! But you must take him down  
before he eats anyone!" Britain said. "Eats someone? Why?"  
America asked. "You idiot! If you haven't figured out already, he's a  
lycanthrope," said Britain. America looked confused. "A  
werewolf," said Britain. "Oh," said America. "You need to  
bring him down before he kills anyone!" Britain said. All but Italy and  
Britain left.


	11. Ch11: A fight scene

Ooo an epic fight scene! I will try to update every Saturday. Please Read and review as many say!

* * *

They all finally caught up with what looked like a huge brown wolf on his hind legs  
wearing a ponytail. It howled. "Now!" America said. He flung himself  
at the creature. But the massive creature swatted him off. The wolf charged at  
Japan. Japan climbed a tree for safety. The wolf was jumping to get him. But he  
realized he wasn't worth it. He then charged at America. He pinned America to  
the ground. His jaws were inches away from America's neck. "Why does  
everything hate me?" America asked. The wolf then distracted for a second.  
"You want it boy? Oh you know you want it," said Russia. He had  
broken off his arm. The wolf was amused. "Go fetch!" Russia said as  
he hurled it. The wolf went bounding after the arm. "Remember, he's like a  
giant deadly dog," said Russia. "Japan. You can come down from the  
tree now," said America. "No. He is going to come back. I am staying  
up here!" Japan replied. "Is there room for me too?" America  
asked. Then they heard rustling from the bushes. "Get ready!" Germany  
said. Two men came out of the bushes. They were dressed in hunting gear. They  
had flashing lights and big guns. "Oh we thought you were something  
else," said France. All looked normal except for Russia, and Japan.  
Germany just disappeared. The men powered up their guns. "Don't  
move," they said. They aimed at Russia. "Oh. Do not worry. This is a  
costume," said Russia. "It looks awesome," said one guy.  
"Thank you," said Russia. They saw Japan. "Bakeneko! Don't move  
we got this," said another. He fired his blaster. Japan just barely missed  
it. "Dang. It got away. You guys look out for monsters in these  
woods," said the first guy. "I'm Guy. And this is Buddy." The  
two left. Japan came out of the bushes. "Is he gone nya?" he asked.  
They nodded. Then the wolf sprang out of the bushes. It landed by Russia,  
returned the arm, and then pounced on America. Then the dawn broke. The wolf  
stopped. It froze. Then it turned back into China. His clothes were ripped and  
torn. He was unconscious though. "Let's get him back," said Germany.  
"America you're on fire," said Japan. "Thanks," said  
America. "No. You are literally on fire!" Japan said. "GAAAH!  
Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll!" America said. "We have to  
get you back or you'll die," said France. France flew him back while  
everyone else walked.


	12. Ch12: What did i do aru?

I am trying to update this as much as possible because, October isn't going to last forever unfortunately. But, there will **DEFINATELY **be one every Saturday. I do not own Hetalia.

China woke up on the couch. It was a cloudy morning. "Aiya! What happened aru?" China said. "Not much. You just turned into a wolf and tried to kill us," said Russia. "Aiya!" China said shocked. "Don't worry, just don't look at the moon," said Britain. "I don't want to eat you guys aru," said China. "Relax Opium," said Britain. "I told you not to call me Opium aru!" China said. America came downstairs. China immediately pounced on him. "Not the way I was planning on waking up," said America. "Natural instinct," said Britain. "I'm starving," he complained. "Alright. Who's turn is it to feed him?" Germany said. "Fine," said Britain. He grabbed the knife. "Why don't you tell us what happened?" Britain asked. They explained. "What I'm concerned most about are those hunters. Be aware of them," said Britain. Britain pulled his hand away. "Very very sweet tasting," said America. "What am I going to do. It's already out of control aru," said China. "You just need to avoid the moon," repeated Britain. That night, they taped a blindfold on China. They also blocked out all the windows they could. "Hey guys! I think I figured out a way to become human," said Britain. "How?" Russia asked. "I can try not being in water for a few days," said Britain. "We could sure use help around here," said America. "Tomorrow I will," he said. China still had impulses all night. He was always attacking America and acting like a dog. At one point, he asked someone to run his belly. He then broke off Russia's arm again. "Hey! Give that back," said Russia as he chased him. China eventually surrendered. He was still terrified of Russia. He even chased Japan a few times. Once he realized he was doing this, his face turned bright red. "Alright this is getting way too weird aru! This is very embarrassing aru," he said. "Don't be embarrassed! I humiliate myself all the time!" America said. "It's true," said Britain, "Now everyone, get some rest. America, Try to catch _something_!" All followed orders.


	13. Ch13: It's a miracle! I can walk!

I shall write more and more! i cant stop once i start. I do NOT own Hetalia!

* * *

When Britain awoke the next day, he felt the sun of the dawn on his face. He got up and decided to make breakfast. He was very tired and felt a little weak. He collapsed when he tried to walk. Wait. He turned around. He had legs. He cheered. But then he realized he was also naked. He tried to find something as a cover up. He looked around. He eventually found a large blue towel. Russia came downstairs. "What is up?" he asked. "Unbelievable. I have legs," he said happily. France came yawning down the stairs. "What is going on?" France said, "Is it naked time already?" "I finally have legs. All I had to do was stay dry," said Britain. "Hmm. Sexy, but not as sexy as mine," he said, "Would you like to see?" "No!" said them both with Germany. Britain tried to get up, but fell again. "I think I may have forgotten how to walk," he said. France supported him up. "One step at a time," he said. "ARU YO! What's with all the excitement aru?" China said. "Nya! I hear merriment," said Japan. Everyone (except America and Italy who were asleep) was very glad to hear. Italy later came down after Russia woke him up. "Guys, is it me or is Britain a little pale nya?" Japan asked. "Right now, I just want to go outside and hopefully run," said Britain. After Britain got dressed, they went outside and ran around. Britain eventually walked, but his legs were irritating him quite a bit. After a while he toppled over. "Are you sure you are feeling ok nya?" Japan asked. "I'm fine. Though I am a little dizzy," he said. He seemed to be listening to something. "Why yes Flying Mint Bunny, It is exciting," said Britain. They all looked at him funny. When sunset came, America finally got to see Britain. Japan decided to look something up on the computer. "Dude, it's good to have you normal and all, but you look like me when I didn't eat for two days," he said. "I do feel a bit sick. I am also very dizzy for some reason," he replied, "I'm going to lie down. It's probably because I haven't eaten anything." He kicked back on the couch. "After yesterday, I don't feel so hungry anymore," said America, "Britain's blood was one of the best things I've ever tasted!" "You're not getting more! I'm dizzy now from yesterday!" Britain said. "Listen to this nya," said Japan, "When a mermaid or merman is on land, they become weaker the longer they stay. So they need to replenish themselves in water often. Side effects on land include excessive drinking, pain in legs, nausea, and dizziness," he informed. "Hm, I guess that's why," he said. "Can I drink your blood now?" America asked. "No!" Britain said. "Fine. I'll just go to France," he said. The final full moon was up tonight. As he drank from France, Britain was heading towards the tank. They forgot to block the windows. China was burning up. "Aiyaa! This feels so hot and painful aru!" he gasped. Fangs slid out. "Run away!" France said. He flew upstairs to his room. Russia, Germany, and Italy joined him there. America tried to run, but the wolf pounced on him again. Britain had to save America. He didn't care how weak he was. He tried to tackle the wolf. But the wolf ended up slashing him. He was knocked to the other side of the room. Blood leaked from his arm. He was passed out. The wolf and America scrambled for it. Japan got off the fridge, grabbed Britain, and threw him in the water. Britain returned to his aquatic form while America and the wolf were trying to lap up his blood. Britain woke up and dove under. He felt renewed. Japan looked around the spice drawer for something. When the wolf came at him, he started throwing random spices. One spice warded the wolf off. It braced for another throw. Japan checked the label: wolfsbane. "Back off! I have this nya," he said. The wolf fled to upstairs. The men upstairs heard scratching on the door. "He wants in," said France. "I'll get it," said Italy. "No you fool!" Germany yelled. Deja vu. The wolf kept scratching. Finally, it gave. France was able to grab Italy, fly over them. Russia sent out an evil aura. The wolf fled and jumped out the window, howling into the night.


	14. Ch14: I was hungry for hands, come on

Ok, im sorry i didnt get up earlier! im an imsomniac. we need to sleep sometimes! i do not won hetalia!

* * *

When dawn raised, France, Russia, Italy, and Japan went to search for China. "China! Here boy!" Russia called. Italy was side tracked by some flowers. He had to go through a few plants first though. France whistled. They searched for 45 minutes and found nothing. Japan then tripped. When he landed he found an old rubber band that smelled of wolfsbane. "He is nearby nya," he said. He had tripped over a hunter's blaster. They looked at each other in fear. "CHINA!" They all called over and over again. They then came upon a battlefield. Or what was left. Clumps of grass lay everywhere. Clumps of fur lay in some places. Blood stained patches of grass. They even saw a bone or two. "Wow, China must have kicked ass nya," said Japan. They then saw a glimpse of bright red. They then saw China, in the center of it all. His clothes were all torn and barely covering his body. They ran to him. "China please wake up nya!" Japan said shaking him. Russia checked his pulse. "He's alive," he said. His eyes eventually opened. "Aiya. What happened?" he asked. "We don't know," said France. "Aiya. I don't feel so good. It feels like I'm about to-" he ran off into the bushes and threw up. "I feel like I ate a huge buffet of unpleasant food aru," he said. "I wonder what all this is nya," wondered Japan. "I honestly don't know aru. I blacked out as soon as I saw the moon aru," he said. "There must have been Monster Hunters," said France. "I still feel sick aru," he moaned. "Don't worry, we'll get you home nya," Japan said. China ran and vomited again. Then, China seemed to be choking on something. One Heimlich maneuver from Russia later, China coughed up something. It was a bone. China nearly fainted. "Please don't tell me I ate-" he started. He was too astonished to finish. He couldn't believe it. He ran and vomited once again, this time in shame. "Where's Italy?" Russia asked. "ITALY!" France screamed. They heard Italy's scream of rushing. China picked something out of his teeth. It was part of the uniform. He felt ashamed. They were able to get him back to base. Right behind them was Italy. "I saw some pretty scenery so I decided to go check it out," said Italy. "Whatever floats your boat," said Germany rolling his eyes. China was still in his room, regretting and vomiting. America came down stairs. "Dude, what's up with China? He looked like he was having a seizure," he asked. Russia explained. "Wow, just after that he's that bad?" America said. "Poor Opium," said England. "The old man is losing it," said America. "He needs to learn that sometimes, you have to kill people," said Russia. He went upstairs. China heard his door open. "Who's there aru?" he asked. "It's me," said Russia. China flipped out. But he still felt down. "Aw. You still not feeling better?" he asked. China shook his head. "You need help so I came," he said. "I think you are making me feel worse aru," he said. "Sometimes, people need to be killed," said Russia. "Easy for you! You do it all the time aru! You also do it on purpose aru," he said. "Exactly. You shouldn't even compare yourself to me," he said. "But haven't eaten anyone aru," said China. "Silly China! I'm Russia, do you think I wouldn't have tried it at least once," he said. China flipped out again. His stomach flipped too. "I was fighting against General Winter and we were out of food and my comrade died," he explained, "Ok I may have eaten a few hands afterwards." China was shivering. He was even more terrified of Russia now. "You coming?" Russia said as he started to leave. "I still have to digest a few bones aru," he moaned. But he smiled and shivered.


	15. Ch15: Pushki

I do not own hetalia.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day the next morning. They heard a scream. "Italy! What's wrong?" Germany said. "My skin is blistering and painfully burning! This didn't happen before! I just stepped into the sun!" Italy screamed. "AMERICA!" Yelled Britain. America woke up. "What's going on- Ow the sun!" he said. He went back into his room. Britain opened the door. "Why did you have to bite him?!" Britain yelled. "Bite who?" America said. "ITALY!" he yelled. "I would never bite Italy. I couldn't if I tried. He's covered in garlic!" America said. "F***ing Limey!" Tony said. "Then why is Italy's skin burning and blistering?" Britain asked. "How should I know?" America said, "I don't want to catch on fire again so get out!" "I don't get it. What is going on?" wondered Britain. Russia came down in the middle of the conversation and saw Italy. "Oh did pushki get you?" Russia asked. "Pushki? What's that?" Britain asked. "It's a plant in the north that has huge leaves. If you touch it nothing happens at first, but once your skin hits sunlight it starts to blister and burn horribly. It's much worse than poison ivy," explained Russia. "How do we treat it?" France asked. "Give it a couple of weeks. Just, stay out of the sun," said Russia. "Britain, what's the date today?" France asked. "The 19th. Why?" Britain said. "Don't you have a date?" France said. "Oh s***! I completely forgot!" Britain panicked. "You found other people aru?" China said. "Yeah I did, but I didn't want to say anything in fear that you all would bring them here," said Britain. "Who is your date nya?" Japan said. "None of your business," said Britain as he scrambled down the ladder.


	16. Ch16: Stalking the Brit and his date

If you dont like my England pairing, please dont b mad. pretend its your britain pairing then. i do not own hetalia. i am typing this at midnight...

* * *

He wasn't home until late. He tried to sneak up the ladder, but America was right there to greet him. "Yo Brit! I heard you had a date! Go on give me details!" America said. "Again. None of your business," he said. "Come on! Or I'll eat you," threatened America. Britain sighed as he slipped into the water. "Fine!" Britain snapped, "We had a picnic!" "Dude calm down," said America. Britain sighed. "She doesn't know about this right?" America asked. "Of course she doesn't! Why would I ever tell HER of all people," Britain said. "Just checking!" America said. Britain sighed. "The date went well, da?" Russia said. Britain nodded. "Why so down?" Russia asked. "I'm worried. What if someone comes here?" he said. "I won't bring anyone here!" America said. "I can't trust you!" Britain said. "Hey, I'm worried about you," said America. He started to give Britain a small massage. "I kind of get a little nervous around her sometimes. She loves to swim. What if she asks me to the beach?" Britain said. "Whatever the case I will always have your back," said America. "You just want blood don't you?" Britain said. "Um… fine yes. But please I haven't eaten all day!" he said. "You can have my blood," offered Russia. "I– don't think you have blood Russia," said Britain. "I have a heart. See," he said as he pulled out his heart. "Please put that thing back in!" Britain said. Russia did so. "I have another date tomorrow. I should get some rest and think," he said. The next morning, Britain was gone on his date. "Who is he even dating aru?" China asked. "We don't know," said Germany. "I say we stalk him on his date!" America called from upstairs. "I may have a parasol nya," said Japan. "Me too!" France said. So then America and France decided to stalk the Limey on his date. But they decided to do it a little later. They decided to wait for the sun not to be so intense. Meanwhile, Britain was waiting by a tree. "Hey! Britain!" a voice yelled. He saw a tan girl race towards him. "Seychelles! What do you want to do today?" he asked. "I don't know. Why don't we just walk around the city?" she said. "Sure," he said, "Just as long as I avoid the pub." After they walked around they eventually, at midafternoon, came to a beach. He was surprised Seychelles wasn't eager to jump into the water. She always went right towards the sea when she saw it. "Seychelles, is something wrong?" Britain asked. "Not at all. Why do you ask?" Seychelles said. "You just seem a little depressed. I'm actually surprised you're not charging towards the bay," he said. "Well, I see this at my home very often. It gets boring after a while," she said. Her eyes said sadness and regret. "Here, why don't we get something to eat?" he said. Little did they know, they were being followed. To men with parasols were behind them. One looked normal. The other wore dark sunglasses, and clothes that covered his whole body. His face was covered in sunscreen. "Seychelles. I knew it!" America said. "Well well. He's got himself a nice girl," said France with a smirk. "Dude. Don't you even think about it!" America said. Meanwhile, Seychelles and Britain were at the restaurant. "Maybe next time I could come over to your place," he said. "Oh. My place is boring. And a mess. I have a roommate who's a total slob," she said quickly. "Exact same thing with me," he said. The sun had just begun to set. They were by the docks. Staring at the ocean. They were having a silent romantic moment. Britain felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, how's it going?" America said. Britain yelped. "You idiot!" he said pushing him. Seychelles giggled a bit. Until she felt someone grab her. "Bonjour Madame," said France. It startled her. She almost fell off the dock. "What the bloody hell are you guys doing here?" Britain said. "Just enjoying the docks. Funny seeing you here," said America. Britain was steamed. "Mon Cherie," said France as he kissed her hand. She slightly giggled. Britain was now cooked. (Which is ironic because he can't cook. I know, lame joke.) "Why must you always steal everything of mine?" said Britain. "I'm just better and sexier than you," said France. "Why are you always such a jerk?" Britain said. "Well, I can't help it if everyone is jealous of my appearance," said France. The two were too busy wrestling. Seychelles was secretly enjoying this. She thought it was cute. "Popcorn?" America offered. Then, France pushed Britain off the dock. They heard a loud splash. "Sorry," said France. "Are you ok?" Seychelles asked. "Um how about we meet up on Monday? I think I'll go home and dry off," Britain said. She nodded. "I'll see you later," she said. Britain waved careful not to reveal his arms. She left. France and America came down by the shore. "So, how are we going to get home?" France asked. "You son of a b****!" Britain growled. Britain then tripped him and tried to drown him. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Break it up you two!" America said.


	17. Ch17: Giving the cat a bath

have you ever tried giving a cat a bath? yeah, not fun. i do not own hetalia. Oh by the way, my german teacher gave me Hetalia spoilers! He told me that Austria is really called Öterreich which means eastern empire. because back then, Germany was known as... i think you can figure that out.

* * *

America walked home while France flew Britain home. When they were home, Britain still was mad at the two for crashing the date. "Look I'm sorry I pushed you off the dock! Ok?" France said. "You started flirting with her! You can't control yourself! If you hadn't come along it would have been perfect! But now I don't know what she thinks of me anymore! What if she saw me?" Britain yelled. It started to rain. Meanwhile, America was still downtown. He was looking for something good to eat. He saw a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. "Hello," he said. The woman turned around. "Want a drink?" he asked. She smiled. He bought her a drink. But instead of drinking it, she threw it in his face and dragged him outside. "What is your problem?" America asked. "You bloodsuckers. That's what," she said. "How– how did–" he stuttered. She pulled out a badge and a wooden steak. "My specialty is vampires. I enjoy taking out types like you," she said. America yelped and fled. But she was right on his heels. Even with vampire speed, she was still able to catch up. He couldn't run well because he hadn't eaten in days. She eventually pinned his shirt to a tree with a steak. She opened a silver flask she dropped a mysterious liquid on his arm. His arm sizzled. He winced. He eventually tore off his shirt and ran. He ran as fast as he could and eventually lost her. He ran up the ladder only to be rejected. "Someone please let me in!" America panicked. "Come in aru," said China. America ran in, collected the ladder, and slammed the tree house door. He was out of breath. He clipped the lock on it. "What is going on aru?" China asked. America tried to catch his breath. "Vampire hunter," he gasped. Britain tried to splash America, but he got Japan instead. Japan hissed and ran to the top of the fridge. He was all fluffed up and shaking. "Japan, have you even taken a bath since we got here?" Britain asked. "I have washed my hands. Isn't that enough?" Japan said still on top of the fridge. "That's it, tomorrow you're getting a bath aru," said China. Japan fluffed up more. The next morning, they couldn't find Japan. Russia went to look for him Twenty minutes later Japan came scrambling down the stairs. He was shivering. Russia came down after him. "I found a hot spring nearby aru. We can use that aru," said China. "I'll help hold him down," said Britain. Russia and America gripped him so he wouldn't go anywhere. Good thing it was cloudy. "No! NOOO!" Japan cried as his claws raked across the wooden floor. They brought him to the spring. "Alright, get in," said Britain. "No. No. Evil. Evil!" Japan struggled, "The water is bad. It is evil!" "America tried to throw him in. Japan wrapped his arms and legs around his face. "Please, don't," said Japan shaking. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Britain as he took off his shirt and put on the rest of the football gear before stepping into the pool. "No way," said Japan tightening his grip. America said something but it was muffled by Japan's body. Then, America dove right into the spring with Japan on his head. America leaped out while Britain held him down. Japan meowed, growled, and hissed. China helped hold him down as America put on his gear. After an hour, Japan was finally done with his bath. "Dude, Japan you look like a wet rat," said America who like China and Britain, was covered in suds. Japan was not happy.


	18. Ch18: Soviet Reunion

This May continue beyond Halloween. I AM VERY SORRY! This is just so interesting to write about and i love writing about it. I hope to finish it by Halloween. I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

The next day, Russia had some exciting news. He built three little houses next to the tree house. "Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia are here!" he said happily. Everyone was happy except for the Baltics, because now Russia would leave _them_ alone. Estonia was stitched up, like Russia. Lithuania looked normal. As well as Latvia except for his pointy ears. They all quivered in fear. Russia went to Lithuania. "If Belarus is here, I'm happy I can rely on you. Da?" Russia said. "Um, yes of course," he said nervously. Meanwhile, Britain was by the beach. He was alone, but he felt the need to go back. He looked at the sea. He didn't need to think. He just dove in. He truly felt one of the best feelings he had ever felt. When he was ready to get dried off, he dragged himself to the hot, dry sand and buried his dark green tail just in case anyone came by. The blazing sun provided a perfect heating effect. He started to relax. Then, he heard a voice. "Britain? You're here?" _Oh no! Not her!_ he thought. He quickly buried his forearms in the sand. Seychelles ran up to him. "Hey, did your friends bury you in the sand and leave?" she asked. He nodded. That was a good explanation. "I'm also all wet, so this will dry me," he said. She threw a towel at him. "A towel might help. I was going to swim, but I think I'll walk instead," she said. "Thanks," he said muffled by the towel. "See you tomorrow," she said. He slightly waved. Later that night, America was at a club, enjoying night life. He decided to get home faster by going through the alley. All the sudden, someone pinned him down. It was the hunter from the other night. Two goons were with her. America was trapped. "Prepare for death," she said, "Bloodsucker!" He braced for impact. "Let him go!" hissed a voice. Then a girl came down and drove a knife through one goon's shoulder. The other one turned to flee, but the vampire bit his arm. Then she let him go. The main hunter was gone. "Thanks! I was in a tight spot there!" America said. "Just tell me where my brother is," she said. The vampire stepped out of the shadows. America was shocked.


	19. Ch19: Vodka to all

More episodes and more vodka all sing lalalala lala la! I love writing these! btw my username is changing. _**My new username is Kolko**_. just in case you are confused. I felt that since Im not writing tokyo mew mew fanfics anymore (or Im more interested in Hetalia at the moment.), Mew Daizu doesnt really make sense. I do not own hetalia. please review! I love hearing your comments. good or bad I dont care! I keep all the emails that say I have a new comment, follower, or favorite.

Vodka to all,

~Kolko

Japan was tired. He was ready to go to his room and nap. When he opened his door, a bucket of water came crashing down. The bucket then covered his head. "Haha! Japan you are so gullible!" America said. Japan was not pleased.

"Where is my brother?" the vampire asked. She stepped out of the shadows. "Um…" America hesitated. Belarus was right in front of him. With a knife. But he didn't want to sell out Russia. Then again, he did put garlic on his door knob for amusement. And he drilled a hole in his bedroom so the sunlight would just barely seep through. But now he finally found the Baltics. He could torture them now. He then realized he was a vampire, he would easily heal. "I don't know. I don't keep tabs on him," America said. "Then have you seen one of the Baltics. They might know and or be affected by a knife," she said. "Um, I think I saw Lithuania, but, that was it," he said. "Hm. I guess that's all I'll get from you. Good night," she said. "Yeah, see ya. And thanks for saving me," he called. She then was gone. America was wondering how he was going to tell Russia.

Britain was waiting for Seychelles by the docks the next day. Prussia was there for some reason. "There are very few women in this town you know," he said. "Really?" he said. He nodded. "Well, no one worth my Time really. Oh your shoe's untied," he said. Britain was about to bend over. "No need, I'll do it," he said. Helping others was rare for Prussia. The two then talked for a while. Prussia spotted a heavy weight on _KERPLUNK!_the dock. He plunked it in the ocean. "I feel sorry for the loser who left that here. Suddenly, Britain collapsed and slid off the dock. Prussia had tied the weight to his leg with a long rope. "have a nice swim!" Prussia teased. _SPLASH!_ To Prussia's shock, Seychelles saw this and dove in after him. Britain could feel his body starting to change again. He then saw Seychelles swimming towards him. _No. Not now,_ he thought. He struggled to slip free. But the rope was in a tight knot. It was hopeless. He looked at her. After she found out what he was, she would most certainly leave him. He then realized something. She had a tail. A light blue fish tail. (I had always thought of making Seychelles a mermaid. This pairing was a coincidence.) The two then stared at each other. They then smiled. Seychelles tried to undo the knot. She eventually got it. The two swam away. Their eyes met. They smiled again. They later were drying off underneath the docks. "I was afraid you would tell everyone and make fun of me," she said. "Same thing here. That's why I never invited you over," said Britain. "I didn't invite you over because, well this is my home," she said gesturing to the ocean. Once they were eventually dried off, around dark, Britain lead her to the forest. He showed her to the tree house. "Wow. This is amazing!" she said. When the two were in the tree house, America was a little mad. "Relax. She knows," he said, "I'd like you to meet my other roommates." All were now down stairs. "I think I know them all already," she said. She then saw Russia. "Are they all-" she started. Britain nodded. America smiled a fanged smile. "Don't give him any blood," Britain whispered. France kissed her hand. Britain slapped him. "If you want, you can stay here," said Italy. "That would be too much to ask," she said. "No we don't mind," said Russia. "Ok then. I guess I'll stay," she said. All were happy. America was a little nervous. "Hey Russia, can I see you for a sec?" America asked. Russia nodded. Though his head almost fell off. "Um, I may have spotted Belarus in the city. She saved my life from the hunters," he explained the whole story. "Good she's not here. Thank you for warning me," he said. "Sure thing," he said. "With the Baltics here, this really feels like home," said Russia, "Vodka anyone?"


	20. Ch20: Normal I wish

WOw. Already 20 chapters. Dont worry, i already have the 21st chapter written. Im just going to leave time for you to comment on this one. me no own hetalia. Even updating at midnight. literally! **If you want me to bring in another character from Hetalia, please tell me.**

* * *

It was cloudy the next day, so America decided to experiment with his new powers. It was rumored he could turn into a bat. This unfortunately was not true. But he could fly. "Dudes check this out," said America. He was walking on the ceiling. "I defy gravity!" he said proudly. "I wish I could defy gravity," said Italy. "Here, catch," said Russia. America caught the object. It was a heart. "Eww! Gross! Russia!" America said. "That never gets old," he laughed as he put his heart back in. "Shh! I think I hear something aru," said China. He heard talking outside. He slowly looked outside. He saw two hunters patrolling the area. "Hunters aru!" China hissed. All got down. "Hey Guy, look!" Buddy said. "Wow that is one awesome tree house," said Guy. "I thought you ate them!" Germany whispered. "I thank I ate two others aru," he whispered, "I wonder if they were there to recognize me aru." "Want to see what's up there?" Guy asked. "Can't. No ladder," said Buddy. "We have a grappling hook!" Guy said. Italy wasn't thinking. He just popped out. "Hello! What are you doing here?" Italy said with a smile. "Oh. Do you live here?" Guy called. "Oh, this tree house is for my kids. I was in the middle of working on it," he said. "Can we see?" Buddy asked. "Sorry no sneak previews!" Italy said. "Ok. Hope they enjoy it!" Guy called. "Bye you guys!" Italy said. The two left. "Nice save!" Seychelles said. "China, when no one is around, you can be our security system," said Britain. "Aiya!" China said. Later that night, America had just had a bite to eat downtown. Belarus showed him how. He was ready to relax at home. There was a sign below it that invited him in. It was dark. It appeared everyone was either asleep or out. Ahhhh, finally home, he thought. WHAM! China whacked him in the head with his wok. America collapsed. China turned on the light. He saw America laying there. "Aiya," he said embarrassed. "What's going on? I heard a bang!" France said. Britain and Seychelles popped up due to the light. Russia, his minions, Germany, and Japan also came down. "China!" Japan said seeing America. "Sorry aru. I thought he was a trespasser aru," he said. "Fine then you move him onto the couch," said Britain said. China struggled trying to drag him. "He's… so… heavy aru," he gasped. "C'mon Opium! You can do it," encouraged Britain. "Don't… call… me…" he breathed. They then heard a crack. "AIYAA!" China yelled. "What is it now?" Britain said. "I think I dislocated my joints again aru," he said. "Oh yeah, I forgot China was 4,000 years old," said Britain. "I'm going up to rest aru," said China. China then went upstairs. Lithuania then went up to Russia. He was going to ask him something. "Oh, you three are here just in time. Could you put America onto that couch?" Russia said. The Baltics did so. "Lithuania, why are you normal?" Russia asked. "I-I d-don't know sir," he said terrified. America woke up. "Wh- what just happened?" he asked. They explained everything up to the current conversation. "I hear Belarus is a vampire. She saved my but from a hunter who was stalking me," he said. Lithuania sighed. "Don't worry Lithuania, we can be normal together!" Italy said. "I'm-I'm kind of tired, I- I may go to bed," he said. Lithuania stepped outside. He sighed. The half full moon provided much light. Enough to light his path up to the branch where his small living space was. He sat on a branch and stared at the moon. _It's best they think I'm normal_, he thought, _If they knew what I really am they would- they would._ He couldn't finish sentences even in his own mind. _Belarus. I don't care if you don't like me back, I still love you. Even if what we are is different and because of what we are, we have to avoid each other or I'll- I'll end up killing you._ He closed his eyes and fists in anger and regret. _I am a monster,_ he thought, _This horrible evil impulsive creature with no control. I still don't know what the others are yet, I haven't gotten to know them. But I may end up killing them soon. Everyone. I might not mind Russia being killed, but I think he's already dead. And Belarus would be heartbroken if she's not already. Why did she have to be a vampire? Out of all the creatures in this world. If she had been a human it would be better._ His heart began to race. His chest started to hurt. He felt dizzy. He took out a small violet oval shaped capsule. He unscrewed the silver lid. He quickly drank the sparkling clear liquid. He looked at the moon. He sighed. _Normal. I wish._


	21. Ch21: Fallen Hero?

ok ok! I'll post the new capter! your emails came to me and I am glad they did. I do not own Hetalia. Read and Review please!

* * *

The next morning. Italy saw Lithuania walk by. "Hello! Lithuania!" Italy called. Lithuania paused. He was not used to people greeting him. "Oh. Um h- hello," he said nervously. Since he worked for Russia he was very timid. "Have you ever had a day to relax Lithuania nya?" Japan asked. "Well… um no. I never really get a um break. But… um I don't really mind," he said. "Why don't you come with me and we can relax?" Italy said. He looked over at Russia. He was talking to Latvia. "Latvia, have you ever heard of an elf's wedgie?" Russia asked. Latvia said, "why no I have-" Russia then gave him an example. "No. Don't hang me on the coat rack again! It takes forever to get down," pleaded Latvia. "Um. No thanks I'm fine, I think someone's calling me I have to go. See ya," he said quickly. Then he ran off. "Oh Lithuania. I'm glad I caught you," Russia said. Lithuania froze in terror. He turned around quivering. "Um, y-y-y-yes sir?" he said. "I need you to run to the store downtown. Could you pick up these things?" Russia asked. He handed Lithuania a list. "I can't be seen in public along with Estonia. And you actually are normal so I'd figure you'd be best. Da?" Russia said, "also Latvia's so short no one takes him seriously." "Is- is that it s-s-sir," he said still shaking. "Yes. Lithuania it looks like you are catching the chills. Are you feeling alright?" Russia asked. "N- no I'm f- fine," he jittered. He scrambled out the door. After he was done with his chores, he went to pick up something for himself. When he was in the middle of the city, his chest hurt. He collapsed. _No. Not now. Please not here with all these people._ People rushed to his aid, but he said he was fine. He took put a small, violet coloured bottle. It contained the sparkling clear liquid. He drank it. The pain stopped. He sighed in relief. _Close call._ Things returned to normal. He was a little dizzy though. He started to keel over. Side effects. Someone caught him. "Don't worry. I have your back," said a familiar voice. He looked to see who had caught him. The familiar lazy green eyes gazed at him happily. "Yo sup player?" said the familiar awkward voice. "Poland?" he questioned. "Who else?" Poland said. "Wow, you're here?" Lithuania asked. "Yeah, but I'm in a hurry. See ya!" Poland said as he ran off. "Thanks," Lithuania called after him.

That night, Lithuania stared at the almost full moon. He was walking in the forest. _Wow, stages of the moon go by fast here. Soon I won't be able to hold it in any longer_, he thought, _The elixir helps. But I will have to let go soon. Just as long as I don't find- _he felt something pounce on top of him. Glowing red eyes beamed into his retinas. "Where… is… he?" Belarus hissed. _Too late_, he thought. "Who?" he replied. "You know who I'm talking about! Where is my brother?" she demanded. "Um…" he thought of whether to sell Russia out or not. "Fine then, I'll follow you and see what makes you tick," she said. Lithuania nervously smiled. He started to very slowly walk back to his place. "This is taking forever!" Belarus said agitated. "D- don't worry we're almost there," he said. "What exactly are you? You don't smell like human. You just reek of pure evil," she said. He had noticed she had been covering her nose this whole time. "Maybe it's Italy," said Lithuania. Then, he said very loudly, "OK. WE ARE ALMOST THERE BELARUS. NOW YOU MIGHT GET TO SEE YOUR BROTHER. I HOPE HE FOUND MY HOME." Belarus saw the giant tree house. She was appalled, but eager to see her brother. "Thank you," she said. She then hugged him, then flew up to find Russia. She looked in every window she could. She could not come in unless invited. Russia was secretly hiding under his bed. He actually scattered his parts around the house. "Damn it! I can't get in!" she growled. Lithuania realized he left the bags back in the forest. He started running to get them. Belarus thought he had pranked her and chased after him. He could hear his heartbeat. Faster and faster. His eyes started to turn red, he whacked himself in the head. He saw the bags. Perfect! Belarus caught up to him. She pounced on him and pinned him down. The bag contains medicine was just barely out of reach. "No one messes with me!" Belarus said her eyes were glowing red and her fangs were bared. He still couldn't reach the bag. "Please stay back," Lithuania warned. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little punishment for your treachery?" her voice had changed. It sounded high, whispery, and scratchy. Kind of like a dog whistle. He started shaking. "Please. I don't want you to get hurt!" he warned. "Then show me to my brother!" she hissed. "I did! Now… please… I don't want you to die," he said. She let him loose. He grabbed the bag. He began to patrol for his medicine. Belarus swiped the bag from him. "Oh what is this?" she grinned. "No please. If you want to live give that to me!" Lithuania warned, "Your brother lives there. I promise!" "Hmm, but I'm still hungry," she said. She pinned him against a tree. He gasped for breath. His chest started to be filled with excruciating pain. _No. NO!_ He thought. He struggled to hold it. "You must be human, no matter how weird you smell. Food is food," she said. She smiled a wide toothy smile. "Please… stay- stay back," he warned again. He had no choice. He bit her arm. She let go to yelp the pain. Giving Lithuania just enough time to reach the bag. He pulled out an American football shaped capsule. She swiped the capsule. "Oh? Why is this so important to you?" Belarus asked maliciously. "Please, I care for your life! I need that. I don't… want… you… to…" his eyes were the Colour of fire. Belarus then recognized the scent. She looked terrified. "What have I done?" she asked herself. She unscrewed the cap then, forced the liquid into Lithuania's mouth. He stopped. He was about to collapse. She caught him. "Are you alright?" she asked. He struggled to stay conscious. "I-I am now," said Lithuania. "I should have known from the scent. I'm sorry," she said. "It's alright. I just… didn't… want to-," he was too weak to answer. "Rest. I will bring you home," she said. She began kissing up to him for some reason. They finally got to the tree house. She saw the sign. She smiled. Later, she thought. She saw his little cabin. She flew up there. She banged on the door. Meanwhile inside, Estonia and Latvia were terrified because they thought it was Russia. After a game of rock paper scissors, Estonia answered the door. He screamed when he saw Belarus. "Shhhhh!" Belarus warned. She handed Lithuania over to him. "If I were you, I'd start kissing ass," she said. Then, she flew off into the darkness.

America was out after a bite to eat. He had just finished his meal. A girl appeared behind him. "I want to finish this! Alfred F. Jones," she said. "How did you know my-" America started. "I just know things like that. Now say death!" she said. She raised the wooden steak. "Stop!" yelled a voice. A blur flew in front of him. She stabbed the man in the side. Britain collapsed. He was bleeding badly. "Britain! He did nothing to you! You had no reason for this!" America yelled with tears in his eyes as he stared at his dying brother. "A-America," Britain gasped. He nodded. "I'll be fine. Just get me to the ocean," he said. They heard wings. Something flew down. Ukraine had come. She began to heal Britain. America nodded a thanks. She smiled in return. Then, the hunter took another steak and plunged it right into America's torso. Ukraine gasped. "NOOOOO!" Britain cried.


	22. Ch22: The truth

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love cliffhangers! I love the suspence! I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

The moon was almost full. Lithuania was walking home From visiting Poland. Then, Lithuania felt his heart begin to race. His chest began to hurt. No medicine. _Oh no. I can't stop it_, he thought. Then, all that was heard, was a yell or terror. Belarus woke up. They had built her a little living space on another branch. She felt sorry for the many animals who would become victim tonight.

Ukraine and Britain stared in horror at the wooden steak in America's body. But to everyone's surprise, he was laughing. "Ok lady let me get this straight. This is my stomach. This is my heart. Stomach. Heart. Now, all that stabbing has made me hungry," he said edging closer to her. his eyes started to glow red. Ukraine and Britain could only watch in horror as America ate the huntress. Next thing they knew, he had devoured her in about three minutes and 50 seconds. "That's going to fill me for a long time," he said satisfied, "Sorry you had to see that bro," he said. The two were too mortified to listen. "Guys?" America repeated.

The next morning, Britain went to the ocean. He felt he needed a full recharge. He saw the beach, and dove in. After swimming around for a while, he then realized he was in the middle of the ocean._ Oh no, now how am I going to get back?_ he thought. He then saw a fishermans net. Inside was a dolphin. _Poor bloke_, he thought. He swam up to the net. He used all his strength to rip the net apart. The dolphin ran free. He smiled. Then, he saw a boat above him. The men pulled in the net. Then, they tossed in a new net. Britain swam away. He was lost in a deeper part of the ocean. Then he saw a net come down on the many fish by him. Britain tried to swim away, but he felt a restraint. His arms were snagged in the net. He felt the net begin to close. He struggled to free himself, but he was trapped. He could feel the net begin to rise up. Britain unsnagged his arms and swam down to the bottom of the fish pile. He knew he was doomed.

Russia called the Baltics to his aid. "Hey, where is Lithuania?" Russia asked. "I don't know. I'll go look for him," said Latvia. He was wandering out in a meadow. "Lithuania?! Lithuania!" he called. He heard moaning. "Lithuania? Is that you? Lithuan-" he stopped. Lithuania was passed out in a grassy meadow surrounded by dead sheep. His clothes were just barely covering his body, but they covered what needed to be covered. They were hanging in shreds on his body. His mouth was covered in blood. Latvia ran to him. "Lithuania! Lithuania! Don't die please!" Latvia said shaking him. Lithuania moaned. His eyes opened. He looked around. He was in a state of panic. "Oh no. What have I done? Why does this always happen?" Lithuania said with tears in his eyes. The three foot tall Latvia came to his side. Lithuania looked at him. He sighed. "Every night I don't take the medicine, I turn into some kind of horrible monster. Every night a drain every last drop of blood from any living creature I can find. The hunger never stops. I'm afraid that one day I will kill all of you," he explained. Someone came up to them. They was immersed in shade. "You're not what you think you are," said a voice. They looked up. They saw Belarus. She was wearing sunglasses, a parosol, and lots of sunblock. She and Latvia helped Lithuania to his feet. He smiled. "I'm just trying to help you keep your little secret," she said firmly. Lithuania was shocked she had figured him out. Did She know exactly what he was? "Believe me, you're not a werewolf. You are something much more terrible," she said. Lithuania was confused. "You drain every last drop of blood from whatever prey you find. Not even I can do that without upsetting my stomach. And you transform every night, not just on the full moon. I guess I really shouldn't be afraid of you then. But I don't know exactly what you are anymore. All I know is I out of all beings, am not in danger. For I do not have blood. I know everyone else is," she said. "I'm just relieved I can't kill you," he said. "Ok lover boy, snap out of it," she said. She hit him lightly on the head. He smiled weakly. He cleaned up the blood around his mouth. When they got to the treehouse, Estonia ran out to see them. "What happened to you?" he said. "He was mauled by a- a ," said Belarus. "He was mauled by a chupacabra!" Latvia said. Lithuania and Belarus gave him a look that said,_ Really?_ "You better hurry inside, Mr. Russia is looking everywhere for you," said Estonia. The two scrambled inside. Estonia followed them. Russia saw Lithuania. "Holy Vodka! What happened to you?" he asked. "He was mauled by a chupacabra," said Latvia. "I see. Those things are deadly," said Russia, "I want you to take the day off." "I'm sorry, what?" Lithuania couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't have you working. You are too weak right now," said Russia. "T-thank you sir," said Lithuania. He went to their small living space. He had given him the day off. It was too unbelievable. Unfortunately, then Lithuania passed out. Latvia's sensitive ears heard him. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," said Latvia. He went to their small living space. He saw Lithuania passed out. But Lithuania was really just really tired. The small, three foot elf dragged him to his bed. He was just barely able to put him on his bed. He was going to keep the capsules by him. When he looked through Lithuania's things, a gun fell out. "Why does Lithuania have a gun?" He wondered aloud. He then had a thought. "No, it can't be," said Latvia. He checked inside the cartridge. In there was a silver bullet. _Lithuania was going to kill himself. Well now that he knows the truth, this isn't of much use to him_, thought Latvia. He threw the gun in the trash and covered it with papers. He eventually found the bag of capsules and put it next to him. He even put a blanket over him. Then, Latvia left.


	23. Ch23: Brothers to the blood

I am so sorry i have been meaning to update. I do not own Hetalia. Warning plot twist!

* * *

The fishermen hauled in the fish. _I'm doomed_, Britain thought. The fishermen saw his lower half. "We're going to be rich!" they said. The first man was a bit too weak to pull Britain out of the whole ton of fish. The other man helped. The recoil then sent them flying backwards. They saw his full body. "Um this isn't what you think it is," said Britain. The two men smiled and tied him up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I have an explanation for this so listen before I sue your ass!" Britain ranted. They put him in a cooler. "Thanks for making us money," said one man as he slammed the lid.

* * *

Lithuania went downtown. He went to the darkest alley of the city and entered a tent. "Halt! Who goes there?" a mighty voice said. "L- Lithuania sir," he said. "Oh what do you want?!" the voice said. "Please, mighty one, please relieve me of this curse," he begged. The man was covered by the shadows. "Why should I?" He asked. "I don't want to kill or hurt anyone. Please!" Lithuania said. "Unfortunately I cannot relieve you of this curse fluffy one. It is permanent!" the voice boomed. Lithuania looked down in discouragement. "There is only one way you can lift your curse," said the man. He had a weird accent and a very small curl on the side of his head. Lithuania looked up in hope. "How?" Lithuania asked. "How else do you think curses are lifted? The old fashioned way! Now get out of here!" he commanded.

* * *

"Oh I don't feel so good. America said. "What did you do last night aru?" China asked. America explained. "Maybe you're recovering from the wooden steak," said France. "Wait, did you say you drained an entire person of blood?" Belarus asked. He nodded. She whacked him on the head. "You idiot! No wonder why your stomach is upset!" she said. "Hey, has anyone seen Britain?" Germany asked. "Where's Lithuania?" Estonia asked. "I think he's still resting. Belarus went outside and sat on the branch. Lithuania walked out of the cabin and stood by her. She was annoyed but he didn't move. "Listen, I-" she stopped. She looked at his eyes. They were glowing red she ran to get Latvia. She couldn't get his medicine because she wasn't invited in. Latvia let her in. She got the bag. She unscrewed the cap and forced the liquid down his throat. Lithuania shuddered. Then he fainted and fell off the branch. Belarus caught him. He opened his eyes. She dropped him inside his cabin.

* * *

The next day, Italy was on the couch. He looked scared. "What's wrong?" Germany asked. "If everyone's in here, then, where's Romano?" he asked. Germany sighed. "Guys! Come over here you have to see this aru!" China said. China was watching the Television. Newsman: two fishermen say they have caught a merman in their fishing net. "Could it be?" Japan gasped. "No, he's not that stupid," said Seychelles. Newsman: can you describe him sir? Man1: Um he was defiantly British and his eyebrows were freaking HUGE! We actually have him in our cooler. "It's him," They all said. "Oh no! They're going to show him on television and then give him to the lab!" Seychelles said. Surprisingly on the television, not a merman, but an angry naked man stepped out of the cooler. "Ok didn't need to see that aru!" China said. "I will bloody sue you! I was studying a rare type of seaweed!" Britain yelled. The two men were embarrassed. Everyone sighed in relief. Seychelles went to pick him up. That night, they were able to explain what had happened to the vampires. America teased Britain for the rest of the day. "I'd honestly think you'd be more careful aru," said China. "Why are you siding with him?" Britain asked. "You keep calling me Opium aru. This is my-" he then collapsed. "Oh s***! We forgot to block the windows!" France said. "At least he didn't look at the moon until 1:00 AM," said America. China then jumped out the window. "Let's try to prevent him from eating anyone this time," said Britain. They all went after him this time, even the Baltics.

They kept hot on his trail. The vampires did at least. Estonia build some kind of large golf cart. Finally after an hour, they caught up to him. They then saw a wolf. A different wolf. China was struggling to fight him. The two snapped at each other. But the second one seemed he didn't want to fight. He looked rather scared. But instinct kept calling him to fight. "C'mon you two! No reason to fight. Let's all get along and eat pasta!" Italy said. Germany used all his strength to be solid and push him out of the way before he got hit. He was out of energy afterwards. His body started spazing out like a TV with a bad connection. "If you use too much energy, you will disappear nya!" Japan said. The two wolves battled each other. Then, the first ray of sun came. China deformed. All ran to China. Then they ran to see who the other wolf was. At first, all they saw was a huge curl. Italy ran to him. "Romano! Please wake up! Please Romano!" Italy begged.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o! I warned you!


	24. Ch24: The story of the Curse

Happy Hallows Eve. what better way to celebrate than a cliff hanger? Me no own Hetalia

* * *

They got the two back to the treehouse. Romano still had not awoken.

"Aiya, did I hurt him too badly aru?" China asked.

"No, not too bad of damage is on him," said Germany. Romano finally opened his eyes.

"What the Crapola? Am I dead?" Romano said.

"No you're home!" Italy said as he hugged him. Romano gave into the hug. Italy showed him around and introduced him to everyone. Romano wanted to explain something to Italy. He revealed a bandage on his arm. He told him how he'd never forgive the b*st*rd that bit him. By the time Italy and Romano had Finally caught up, it was time to board the windows. Then, it was finally late, and the plan was working. At about 10:04 PM, the Baltics were asleep. Lithuania began to sleepwalk. He walked out onto the branch. And just stood there staring at the moon. Latvia noticed he was missing. He went out to the branch. He was doing the same thing he did a couple nights ago.

"Alright Lithuania, back to bed," he said. Lithuania wouldn't budge. Instead Latvia just barely dragged Lithuania inside. This time he let out a growl. Then he let out a high pitched hiss, baring his teeth. Latvia smacked him. Lithuania turned normal.

"You were sleepwalking!" Latvia said. He also was amazed how Estonia was sleeping through all this.

"I'm sorry," he said. Then he collapsed. "Hurry!" he gasped. Latvia looked in the bag. He got a depressed look on his face.

"There's none left," he said. Lithuania's eyes were glowing red again. He yelled out. Estonia woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked. His teeth became very sharp and very long canines. He cried out again. Spines petruded out of his back and down his spine to the tip of his tail. He was growling, snarling, and hissing. He was going through a large amount of pain. Thin Fur covered his body. But the most horrible feature was his eyes. Those sinister red slits. It made Estonia nauseous. He jumped out the window into the night

Lithuania woke up in a field. Poland was staring at him.

"HOLY SH*T! Oh Poland its just you," he said.

"Dude like, what happened to you, you looked like you were mauled and then like vomited up blood," said Poland.

"Long story," he said.

"Omg. Don't you just like love long stories. I like TOTALY do," said Poland.

"Ok. But you have to keep it a secret ok?" Lithuania said.

"Fine! I like wont tell anyone," he said. He still felt unsure about telling Poland about his curse, but they were friends. He explained,

"One day I was just like a normal guy right? But one day a Nordic with two personalities cast a curse on me. So now I turn into a monster every night unless I take an elixer. So I end up draining every last drop of blood from any livestock I can find." Poland didnt know how to react at first, then, he looked at Lithuania's back.

"Omg where did all these lashings come from. Lithuania looked at his back. There were scars all over.

"I think i ran through a rosebush. Then, Poland reached for Liet's butt. "What the hell are you doing?" Lithuania said cautiously.

"Last night, a creature killed one of my ponies. I shot at it it with my pellet gun. But it ran off. I just want to see if it was you," he said. He was serious. Then Poland pulled out a switchblade. Since when does Poland have a switchblade? Liet thought. He cut a small slit in the back of Liet's pants. Right by the left thigh. He looked through the slit. Sure enough. There were metal bullets embedded into his skin. "You son of a b*tch!" Poland said as he tackled Lithuania.

"Please get off of me! What did I do?" Lithuania said.

"You'll pay for what you've done to the livestock!" Poland said angerly.

"I'm sorry I can't control it! It's not my fault! Do you think I enjoy this? I didn't ask for this! Please Poland," he said.

"Don't worry Liet, I know people that like totally can help," he said. He took out his phone. "Hello… this is the monster hunting service?… oh good I-" Lithuania swatted the phone from his hands. "Dude like, what was that for?" Poland said.

"Are you insane?! Why would you call them of all people?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Liet said.

"I was trying to help! Gosh!" Poland said. "Ok you promise you won't tell ANYONE right?" Lithuania said.

"Can I tell Hungary?" Poland asked.

"NO!" he said. He then had an idea to make sure Poland didn't talk. He told him he would have to kill him if he broke his promise. Poland gave in. Lithuania smiled. He was happy to see his friend again, no matter how annoying he was.

when Lithuania came back, Russia was waiting for him by the door with his pipe.

"Hello Lithuania!" He said. Lithuania screamed.

He then sighed, "Oh it-it's j-j-just you M-Mr. Russia. You s-startled me."

"I could tell by your screaming," he said with a smile.

"I-is there something you need sir," he said still trembleing.

"Actually I need to talk to you. Since the others are chasing the wolves," he said. Oh no, does he know about me? Liet thought, No. unless someone told him. But then again, Russia is smarter than you think.

"Ok then," said Lithuania. Then when he went to the counter, he accidently knocked over the bag of his medicines. "Oh crap!" He said. He scrambled to pick them up.

"Oh what is this?" Russia said holding up one of the capsules.

"Oh it's- um…" he could not come up with an excuse. Russia grabbed his arm. Then he began to twist it. Liet yelped.

"Ok these are defiantly not steroids," said Russia, "Lithuania?" Liet sighed. He told Russia everything that had happened. He had no choice. Russia always got what he wanted. He told him the whole story if how it all started. Russia is just that scary. Lithuania flashed back to that dreaded day.

It all started when the Baltics were having a meeting along with the rest of the former members of the Soviet Union. Russia was on a camping trip though, so he wasn't going to be there. Lithuania would actually like this meeting. The morning of, he realized he had over slept. A lot. He panicked and quickly got dressed. He then dashed down the street. But on the way he quite literally ran into Turkey. "Sorry. I'm very sorry!" Liet said. He then saw it was Turkey. "Gratefully sorry. I apologize," he begged. "Dude it's ok," said Turkey. Turkey actually helped him up. "Say aren't you late?" Turkey said. "OH SH*T! Thanks for the help but I'm in a Huge rush! Turite skubėti. Gerai ačiū sudie!" He said as he zoomed off. He was able to make it to the meeting on time. The one thing he didnt tell Russia was that it was a party celebrating him being gone. It lasted until late. He walked alone on his way back. He then heard someone call him. It was Norway. He had called him into an alley. He then entered a small tent. Norways eyes were different. They were red instead if blue. "Sit down and Relax!" Norway said. "Lets see here. You are a coward who has always been stepped on his entire life ja?" he said. This was true. "At one point you were powerful but you were sold out ja? Du er en fitte! You long for power. You long to be on top again. To have all those other countries begging for forgiveness! Especially Russia. You name will strike fear into all who hear it! Don't you see it?! The power. The fearfulness. The greed?! All you need to do is shake my hand," he said maniacally. This didnt seem like Norway. But he thought this was really a load of crap so he'd thought he'd politely humor him. Then the world started to spin. He shouldn't have taken it for a joke. Then he blacked out. The next morning, he was in a field by a bunch of dead goats. He then found Hungary, who was able to help him. Then the flashback ended. He expected to be killed, but Russia rubbed his shoulder. "I would react the same way," he said. Lithuania was shocked. HIS boss, stooping to his level?

"You kept this a secret for quite some time da?" Russia said. He nodded. "I guess I'll keep it," he said.

"Thank you. THANK YOU! I will work twice as hard now! Padėkoti dangų. AČIŪ!" Liet said. Russia smiled. That was exactly the answer he wanted to hear. But he hoped he could get some money out of it, but this was good enough.

Meanwhile, the wolves were on a trail to something. Surprisingly, Romano was ahead of China. Far ahead. He was determined to do something. Then Romano stopped. He sniffed around then attacked a bush. Germany put his palm to his face. Just prey. But then another wolf came out of that bush fighting Romano. China didn't look like he wanted to interfere. Romano was not holding back. He had this wolf pinned. They watched the fight all night. Romano was not going to run away. There was determination and hate in his eyes and he was fated to take this wolf down. When the sun was up, the other Wolf struggled perfusely to get free. But Romano had him in a tight grip. He almost strangled the thing. Finally, Romano became human again as well as the other wolf. They saw who the other wolf was. They couldn't believe their eyes as they saw who had bitten Romano.


	25. Ch25: It rhymes with grape

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! i hope you are enjoying this story because its continueing! YAY! btw, many people have been wondering what Liet is. Google it. if ot wait till i post the deleted scenes.

**this chapter has very slight adult themes. dont worry nothing that BAD happens. Just warning you so i dont get sued! keep favoriting!**

The Nordics were playing cards. Denmark finally came in with something red in his hand. They appeared to be Red candles.

"Alright! To keep Norway under control, I got the candles," he said, "they're in a weird package though." Iceland looked at the package.

"You idiot! Those aren't candles it's a bomb!" Iceland said. At first they did nothing. Then the Nordics' eyes widened.

"SH*T!" they said in unison. They gathered what they could and secretly fled the house so the hunters who had put the bomb in there, wouldn't catch them. They watched in horror as the small cottage exploded. Finland couldn't watch yet another one of their homes be blown to bits. He buried his face in Sweden's cold, metal side. The cyborg kept his usual strait face.

"Why do they always blow up our home?" Finland said.

"I should back up from this explosion. I don't want to melt," said Iceland.

"Where are we going to live now?" Finland asked.

"First we better run before they catch us," said Norway. The fire reflected in his souless blue eyes.

"Why you evil cockroach!" Seychelles said. The person whose arms were blocked by Romano's. Italy then broke down crying.

"What is wrong nya?" Japan asked.

"I can't believe he would do this! The two grew up together! Oh Romano is going to be devistated once he finds out," Italy said.

"Aiya, but he had to know the truth," said China.

"Why would you do this?" Italy sobbed over the Brunette's body.

"Now calm down you guys! It wasn't his fault! It was the impulse," said America.

"Yeah, but poor Romano. He'll be crushed," said Italy.

"Poor Romono? I'd say poor Spain! He's the one who's going to get strangled!" France said.

They took the two and carried them back to the treehouse.

"For the last time no!" Lithuania said.

"Oh c'mon. Please," begged Poland.

"No! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Lithuania said. He started to walk away.

"Liet! Come back! Liet!" Poland called.

"I you promised you wouldn't speak a word, of course you can't tell Austria!" Lithuania said.

"I know you can't do any harm to me so," said Poland. Crap. Smarter than I thought! Liet thought. "C'mon please!" Poland begged.

"How many times to I have to say it, NO! Once you tell one person, it spreads like wildfire. And then I-I end up dead in the streets with a bullet through my head and chest and even more lashings on my back!" Lithuania was exhausted from that line. Poland's expression changed.

"Liet. Is that really what happens? I-I mean do you really get lashed?"he asked. He nodded.

"It happens every time I loose control. I don't know who, but someone is," he said.

"Oh Come on! It can't be that bad," he said. Lithuania took off his shirt. Poland stared in horror at his friends back. It looked like the lashes were uncountable. Not to mention the cuts from the rose bushes.

"But some are from when Russia gets drunk," he said. Poland shivered. That was enough to convince Poland.

They stared at the two. China was awake but Romano and Spain weren't.

"That isn't the same wolf that but me though aru," said China.

"How do you know?" Russia asked.

"The scent is different aru," he said.

Romano was smiling in his sleep chanting, "Bouno Tomato! Bouno Tomato! Bouno Bouno ooh Tomato…" Spain was just out in general. They thought It would be hard to wake him up. "Spain. Spain?" Italy asked.

"Huh? Oh wait, where am I?" he asked.

"Once Romano wakes up, he's going to kill you," said Seychelles.

"Why? What did I do? Please tell me I didn't attack a pretty girl! Alright I attacked Belgium didn't I? I got to apologize!" Spain said rapidly. "Will you please shut up you bloody git?! Let me explain to you what happened," said Britain. He explained. "OY! ROMANO IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Spain yelled. "Bouno Tomato. Bouno Bouno ooh Tomat-" he woke up. "OH SH*T HE'S AWAKE NOW," screamed Spain. He fled. "What's wrong with him?" Romano said.

Lithuania tossed and turned that night. He dreamed the sane thing every night. Over and over. The same horrible nightmare that made him wake up screaming every night. That is, screaming until someone else duct taped his mouth. Then the same routine would go on again. They told him how concerned they were and 'if you do that again Russia will come down here and kill you.' One night, he was getting dressed. He heard the door creak open. He ran over and slammed the door.

"I'm not dressed yet!" he said. He quickly slipped on a shirt. "Come in!" he called. Belarus slipped through the door. She was wearing very tight clothing. "Oh B-Belarus! Are you looking for your brother?" Liet asked. His heart began to beat faster. She locked the door. "Um, why did you lock the door?" Lithuania asked. She said nothing. Only smiled. The same smile she gave Russia when she begged him to marry her. Except her irises were glowing green. She slammed him against a wall.

"Unfortunately, my brother doesn't have blood! But I know someone else I like who does," she said. Lithuania didnt know what was going on. She tore off his shirt.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Um I really don't Think it's a good idea to um-" She pushed him against a wall. This was the girl he had always dreamed of, but this was a nightmare. "Um I'm not ready for this-"

"Oh come on, you know this is what you want," she said.

"No. This is just sick! I'm leaving!" Liet said but the door was locked from the outside as well as the inside. He shivered. Last time he checked, Belarus hated him. Her eyes! This must be an impulse! But how could he snap her out of it? She grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. he was afraid she might eventually kill him. But he didnt want to die like this. She grabbed him. She put him in a death lock he couldn't break. The words were just barely able to come out at the right volume.

"HELP!" he screamed.

Meanwhile Latvia was in the middle of being stretched again by Russia. He was still able to hear him. His ears were more sensitive than Japan's, who by the way, was catnapping.

"Um, e-excuse me sit I n-need to use the restroom," he said. Russia put him down. He ran off towards his cabin. He tried opening the locked door. He pounded on it. "Hello?! Lithuania?" Latvia asked.

"Latvia! Thank The Lord. I need your he-" he was cut off by Belarus dragging him away. Latvia could hear his nails rake across the floor as he was being dragged. "Please, get Russia! Now! Hurry! And once he comes you need to leave please!" Lithuania instructed. Latvia nodded. He ran off. "Get away! I don't like you like this! You're cute and I really like you, but you're scaring me!" Liet yelled. "You can't run forever!" she said. She chased him around the small room. Now he knew how Russia felt. He then heard a banging on the door. Belarus hissed. Russia was able to break down the door and whacked Belarus with a book. She looked confused.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"…"

"I said tell… me," she said. They explained. She nearly passed out. "Ewwww! Russia forgive me please," she said. Russia was actually glad she had found a new victim. He was liking this. She surveyed the damage on Liet. His shirt was gone. And so was an entire leg of his pants. "Sorry," she said. Liet was still shivering.


	26. Ch26: Nordics, Ho!

The Nordics were walking in the woods. They had been looking for a new home for days. Or was it a week? They had no luck this time. But they currently living in a crappy tree fort. One night, everyone was asleep and packed like sardines inside the fort to keep warm, except for Iceland who didn't want to melt due to the excessive heat produced by Denmark. He had a small hammock outside very high up in the trees. Norway and Finland were right next to Denmark trying to gather heat. Sweden, afraid of overheating, slept away from the three. Then, Finland heard footsteps. He shivered and huddled closer to Denmark. These woods were very scary. He heard footsteps coming from outside. He quivered.

"Psst!" he hissed. He rapidly poked Norway. He groaned.

"What do you want?" Norway mumbled. Finland hushed him.

"Shh! Listen," he whispered. The footsteps got louder. Norway slapped Denmark. Denmark was about to speak but Norway covered his mouth. Sweden heard the commotion and awoke also. They heard the leaves crunch. Sweden looked outside. His robotic eye scanned the scene. It turned to thermal camera mode. An unusually cold figure was walking towards them. "Whoa! Awesome! A stick fort!" an annoying voice said.

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

Spain was very cautious around Romano, but it was hard to act like nothing happened. Especially when that was all Romano talked about.

"Hey Spain!" called a voice. Spain turned around and saw France.

"Why are you so nervous? Worried about the next full moon?" France said.

"What? Why would Spain worry about that?" Romano said. He just happened to hear the conversation.

"Oh, you haven't told him yet?" France said.

"Told me what?" Romano asked.

"Um, uh… look! A monkey!" France said as he zoomed off. Romano was awaiting an answer. Spain sighed.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Romano said. Spain nodded.

"Well, I guess China and I aren't alone," he said. Spain just weakly smiled. "Alright b*st*rd, what are you really hiding?" Romano asked. Spain stuttered for a moment.

"Hey Spain, Hey Romano! Oh Spain, I take it you just told him you bit him da?" Russia said with a smile. Romano's face looked like a tomato.

"YOU WHAT?! I AM GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU F*CKING B*ST*RD!" Romano screamed.

"AAAAH! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!" Spain cried. Romano chased him around the house.

"GET BACK HERE! I WILL KILL YOU UNTILL YOU'RE DEAD!" Romano yelled. He pounced on Spain and started choking him.

Under his breath, Spain muttered, "Curse you Russia!" Finally, Seychelles hit Romano in the head with a vase and Romano was out like a light. Spain choked a thanks.

"Hey guys guess what?" America said loudly.

"What is it now?" Britain asked.

"I've struck Nordics!" America said showing the Nordics behind him.

(T ^ T)(T ^ T)(T ^ T)(T ^ T)(T ^ T)

The Baltics helped them build their own house in the branches. With Norway's Magic, it went by much faster. Everyone even had their own room. All suited to their needs. Of course, Denmark's room and Iceland's room were nowhere near each other's.

"By the way what happened to Romano?" Finland asked.

"He was hit in the head by a vase," said Italy.

"Oh, I will make sure he doesn't have brain damage then," said Finland. He began to heal Romano.

"So, what are you guys anyways?" America asked.

"I was just going to ask about you," said Iceland. America showed his fangs.

"No wonder you were so cold on the thermal camera," said Sweden. They could tell what Germany, Russia, Japan, Latvia, and Estonia were. France quickly revealed what he was. The others were confused.

"Incubus," Britain said.

"Those three are verevolves, ja?" Sweden said examining China, Romano, and Spain with his thermal camera. They nodded.

"You there! I saw you on the news! Is it true?" Denmark asked.

"Yes. I dried out just in time. Seychelles is also one," he explained. Norway pointed to Italy.

"He's normal," said Germany.

"What about him," said Sweden who was pointing to Lithuania who was hiding behind Russia. He saw Norway.

"Oh he's normal too," said Russia. He secretly held out his hand as Lithuania handed him another €10/$12/£8 (whatever unit you're on). Norway surprisingly didn't recognize him. Lithuania came out of hiding. No reaction from Norway. Belarus also showed fangs.

"All of you sit back and relax," Norway said gesturing them to the couches.

"Entertainment tonight, the amazing Nordics 5!" Denmark said. They put a song on the radio and grabbed the Karaoke microphones. All were happy. The Nordics' performances were always enjoyable. Iceland duct taped Mr. Puffins mouth shut first. Each revealed what they were when they said their name (except Norway and Sweden).

"Iceland."

"Norway."

"Denmark!"

"..Sweden"

"And I'm Finland!" They then performed their character song. Iceland, well looked like he was made entirely of ice. Denmark looked like he was half dragon. Finland was an angel. Norway looked so normal though. But they then remembered he was a warlock. After a while, they started to conclude their song.

"Nor-"

"dic-"

"re-"

"gion-"

"Five!"

"FIVE!" All burst into applause. After a while of talking, Denmark got to a serious topic. "Yeah, also there is something wrong with our friend here," said Denmark. "Shut it," growled Norway. "Please let me tell them!" Denmark said. "Fine. Since they are already curious!" Norway said. "You ever hear of the Mysterious case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Iceland said. "I love that book!" Britain said. "Well, it is kind of like that. It's like he has two brains inside him. His evil side is always up to no good," said the Dane. Lithuania shivered. He remembered the horrifying look on Norway's face when he cursed him. "Is that guy ok?" asked Norway pointing at Liet. "Oh, he gets cold very easily," said Russia as he collected another euro/ dollar/ pound.

m(._.)mm(._.)mm(._.)mm(._.)m

Lithuania sat on the branch. He heard someone walk up to him. "Well well well. The monster of Mexican folklore. I never thought I'd see your timid face again," said an evil voice, "Ironically Lithuania has nothing to do with Mexico!" He saw Norway. But his curl was on the other side and his eyes were orange red instead of soulless blue. "N-Norway?" Liet asked. The spirit laughed. This Norway was talkative and expressive. It was like his opposite. " fluffy one, how are you liking your little gift?" he chirped. Liet actually glared at this guy. That's the closest he came to standing up for himself. "Please tell me how to break this curse," he said. "Pfft! Loser, try breaking it yourself! Do something useful!" he said. "What have you made me?" he asked. "Hmph, figure it out, you have Internet. Now," he said looking Lithuania deep into the eyes, "_sleep!_" Lithuania obeyed. He fell off the branch. "Have a nice fall coward!" he said. Lithuania felt someone catch him. The stranger then took him to their own home.

(o_0)(o_0)(o_0)(o_0)(o_0)(o_0)(o_0)

Japan was on the couch reading a book. He decided to read The Mysterious Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. It was interesting so far, but he was a little creeped out. Then he fell asleep. Typical cat nature. A while later, Japan heard,

"KAWAII ARU!" Japan awake to the voice. China picked up Japan and held him, one hand under each arm. He looked giant. Not only that, but his normally red outfit was grey. A lot of things were discoloured. "So Kawaii aru!" "What is wrong with you?" Japan tried to say, but it came out as a meow_. Oh no. Prease don't terr me,_ he thought. He saw his reflection in the window. He was a cat. "What? You're kidding me! What happened?" Japan meowed. But no one could understand him. "I love kitties aru. But it's so weird. You look like Japan aru. You even have his soulless eyes aru," he said. _Very funny_, he thought sarcastically. China put him down. Japan ran off. Oh no, what am I going to do? What if I'm stuck rike this forever? He sighed. "Hey a cat!" Italy said. He started to pet Japan. It was surprisingly enjoyable for Japan. "I guess this is nice," he purred. "Who said that? Japan?" Italy asked_. He can understand me?_ Japan thought. "Itary! Can you hear me?" Japan meowed. "Japan where are you?" Italy said. Japan pawed at Italy's leg. "You can understand me?" Japan asked. "I hear you loud and clear," he said. "Thank goodness! I don't know what happened. I just Ferr asreep on the couch!" Japan meowed. "I think you're very cute though," said Italy. He picked up Japan and hugged him. "This is not enjoyabre," he meowed. Then, with a poof, Japan returned to normal. "Maybe it's when youre hugged," Italy said. "But, who wourd hug me in my sreep?" Japan asked.

* * *

**~I do not own Hetalia. What did you think of the spacing? Hoped it was better. I am going to bring in another character. Leave a comment below telling me who ****YOU**** think I should bring in. Because I don't know! I know who hugged Japan, but I need another. Please comment anyway or your device will explode! ;3**


	27. Ch27: Switched

_Oh not again! Who keeps hugging me in my sreep?_ Japan thought, _and why now? We are having a meeting soon._ He went to the meeting anyways.

"KAWAII ARU!" China exclaimed.

"Where did the cat come from?" America asked. The cat went and meowed by Italy.

"Again?" Italy said. He hugged the cat. It turned into Japan. All looked confused. They explained the story.

"But then how come only Italy can understand him?" Britain said. Japan realized something.

"You remember my cat, Tama right?" They nodded. "I remember once, he actuarry tarked. Arr I did was give him tuna. So maybe then, it's because only Itary is human," he explained.

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen Lithuania?" Asked Finland.

d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)

Hungary was in the city. _This town is so weird, yet scary_, she thought_, I hear they even have witch hunts at times_. She had been buying supplies from a secret dealer at night since this town was supposedly known for monsters. That's why she kept her spells a secret. Even from her closest friends, Austria and Prussia. She felt a little bad, but she didn't want to be turned over to the hunters. That was the last thing she needed. She had even joined something stupid like the vampire hunters just to get them off her trail. _Vampires, as if. These people were ridiculous! _She heard a loud banging in an alleyway. She could barely see it was so dark. But she could make out the shape of a man and a woman hugging. _Oh, I'll leave them to their moment then._ Then, just before she turned to leave, she saw the woman collapse. The man jumped away in a fast blur. She ran to the woman. She had bite marks on her neck. She was dead. _No way_, she _thought, it can't be. Vampires can't be real can they?_ She ran out of sight. She didn't want to be mistaken. People here were over suspicious. But then she ran into someone. She quickly gathered all her supplies before anyone could see. Good thing it was only Austria.

"Oh Austria. It's only you. I just witnessed a vampire attack. I never thought they were real! It was horrifying!" she blurted out.

"I told you, they're as real as the third season of Hetalia that is coming next year. Let's get going. You know how I am around blood," he said and shivered. Hungary knew Austria had a major phobia of blood. He always avoided anything having to Do with it.

"Why don't you come over to my place?" Austria asked.

"I would, but I found an unconscious man the other night. I was getting something to help him awaken. He looked pretty shaken up. I hope he's awake by now," she said.

（；￣ェ￣）（；￣ェ￣）（；￣ェ￣）（；￣ェ￣）

when Hungary and Austria got back to her house, they still saw Lithuania asleep on the table Hungary had cleared. Hungary couldn't see who it was the night before since it was so dark and she was tired. _What's he doing here? Good thing I was able to catch him. I just hope I have enough of his elixir. _She covered him with a blanket. She felt sorry for him. She put a capsule by him and went to join Austria in the den.

(つД`)ノ(つД`)ノ(つД`)ノ(つД`)ノ(つД`)ノ(つД`)ノ

"seriousry? Who keeps hugging me in my sreep?" Japan meowed. He decided to see what town was like. He never went into town since he couldn't cloak himself. He got a few awwws and how cutes but he was a cat. Of course he was cute. He then literally ran into another cat. The cat was solid light grey.

"My apporogies. I was not paying attention," meowed Japan.

"No it was my fault," purred the other cat. He was very calm and quiet. The cat looked familiar.

"I'm Tama," meowed Japan. He decided to keep his identity a secret.

"My name is Odysseus," the calm cat purred. The two went around the town together capturing hearts, seeing what ever there was to see, stealing fish, etc. Odysseus was like his new best friend.

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" Odysseus mewed.

"Sure. How about at the edge of the forest?" Japan said. They nodded. _Maybe this isn't such a bad thing_, he thought.

( ﾟдﾟ)( ﾟдﾟ)( ﾟдﾟ)( ﾟдﾟ)( ﾟдﾟ)( ﾟдﾟ)( ﾟдﾟ)

"Hey guys get this! Britain is so gullible!" America said.

"I am not!" Britain defended.

"Britain look, there's a cat scuba diving in your tank!" America said. Britain and Seychelles looked in awaiting amazement.

"Hah! See?" he said.

"Wanker," he muttered. He went back to humming his favorite song.

He actually started singing softly, "From the cradle to the grave! Shinjiteru koto aruze! Yousei, Noroi, yuurei, mahou

Hiniku demo tashinami nagara

Waratte, waratte, susume!" (AN: I love that song. Btw it's called Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman, for those wondering.)

"ok dude your singing is getting annoying," said America. He really thought his singing was really good. He actually didn't mind, but he felt like causing trouble.

"Well it's part of my nature!" Britain said, "and by the way, you need to trim your

nails."

"I've tried. They're like bone," he defended, "you're lucky! You always get to be awake. I'd love to pull an all-nighter, but because of the sun, I can't see anyone unless they're asleep!"

"oh come on! At least you can be on land without having a stupid side effect like nausea or a rash," now it started getting loud.

"I have to kill people In order to eat, and I can't eat anything else but blood. I'm also always starving! It's hard for an American not being able to eat," he said.

"I'm one of the most girliest creatures. It's humiliating. Not to mention the trouble I am always getting into. You wouldn't last a day," said the Brit.

"You wouldn't last a week as a vampire!" America said.

"Both of you shut up!" Norway said, "_Enomhverfor vanskeligheter lære andrebryteren tiltoukersvilyokaisdeg_!" Britain and America felt something, but nothing happened. "You'll find out," he said. They shrugged. "I'd suggest to Britain to not dive so deep," he said.

"Poor Lithuania. He's been gone for two days," said Russia. With that being said, they discussed that topic.

！(◎_◎;)！(◎_◎;)！(◎_◎;)！(◎_◎;)！(◎_◎;)

Japan was getting ready for bed. He was very tired and was ready to get some sleep. But then he heard something. Something so horrifying, it shocked him wide awake. "DA-ZE!"

**I hope you know who's coming in now. Feel free to leave suggestions. PLEASE COMMENT! If you don't (new rule) you have to watch the full German Sparkle Party music video. That is soooo mentally scarring. Btw I don't want to ruin everyone's envisions, but Russia isn't a zombie. He is a rag doll like Sally in The Nightmare before Christmas. It was too hard for me to make him a zombie. I just couldn't do it. Gomen. But he actually has a heart. You will need to know this for the next chapter. I do not own Hetalia. Tchüs!**


	28. Ch28: DA-ZE! and Nightmares

Britain woke up not to see the blue of the water, but the brown of wood. He felt a little claustrophobic. He pushed up the lid and looked around. What was he doing in Americas room? Did he and America switch bodies? His fingernails were very long and his skin very pale. He felt his eyebrows. No he was still himself. Was he a vampire? He had to be sure. The sun was out, but it was about to turn cloudy. He went outside the room. He started to burn. Then he remembered. Norway. He would talk to him later. But America must be flipping out right now, he thought. He decided to thing until the sun was covered. How were they ever going to be human again? He would do research later.

America awoke under water. Wait, how am I not drowning? he thought. He then looked around. He was in the tank. He began to freak out. He even swam backflips because he didn't know what he was doing. Then he finally found his way out and began to dry off. Maybe after he was dry he could finally enjoy himself. He chuckled to himself. "Ah, my old friend the sun," he said.

(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ

china was chasing around Japan due to the canine DNA. after 45 minutes of chasing, Japan had an idea.

"Oh China, guess what I have," he said. He opened a closet. South Korea popped out

"DA- ZE!" he yelled. China screamed and ran. But his plan backfired, for Korea groped him instead of chasing down china. This made Japan turn into a cat so he was able to flee. He then caught up with Odysseus.

"Sorry, I had a hard time getting away from my owners," he meowed. Odysseus nodded.

"Ret's run," meowed Japan. Odysseus nodded again.

(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o(_ _).｡o○

"Sir, we keep losing hunters. Should we go on the final assault now?" a woman asked.

"No. We need to gather more information. Though I would love to see my arch rival being burnt to ashes," said the man. He was cloaked by the shadows. "Operation Final Assault will come soon. Just have patience," he said.

{(-_-)}{(-_-){(-_-)}{(-_-)}{(-_-)}{(-_-)}{(-_-)}{(-_-)}{(-_-)}{(-_-)}{(-_-)}

as Finland slept he dreamed of something horrible. He dreamed of Belarus. She was weeping. She was crying over someone's body. He couldn't see who's body it was though. Her hands were speckled with blood.

"Please wake up. Please," she sobbed. She then cried into the body. Finland woke up screaming.

"Oh, just a dream," he said. It was pitch black in his room. He turned his head and saw an unusual small red light. It then blinked like an eye. Finland screamed again. The lights blinded him. It was only Sweden. Finland screamed one more time.

"Y' w're h'vin' a b'd dre'm ja?" He said. Finland nodded.

"What's with all the screaming?" Iceland asked drowsily.

"B'd dre'm," said Sweden.

"Again?" Iceland said rubbing his eyes. He put his hand in Fin's forehead to try to cool him down.

"Now that you're calmed down could you try to get some rest?" Iceland said. Finland nodded.

"G'd n'ght," said Sweden.

"Good night," said Finland.

彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡

Hungary was picking up more ingredients. She had dropped a few when she bumped into Austria. She went to the same alley again, hoping to stop the culprit if he came back. Sure enough, he was just finishing up his latest meal. She charged at him, even though she had no weapon. She grabbed his coat. Then his waist. He struggled to break free but she was too strong. She opened her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. She gasped in horror.

"Is it really you?" she asked.

(* - *)(* - *)(* - *)(* - *)(* - *)(* - *)(* - *)

**I do not own Hetalia! hope you liked it. Out of all 7 of my stories, this one is the most popular. I never expected this to take off. Danke schön! Please comment. Or I will force you to also watch the stereotype song! Sorry about the grammar. I am typing on my Ipod and Autocorrect pops up a lot. At one point in this chapter, instead of nodded, Odysseus knifed. Yeah, I have had worse. I promise I'll write more in the next chapter. I am currently writing 2 stories + school and all my honors classes. Also people won't leave me alone. ICH MÖCHTE MEIN EINSAMKEIT! Geez I mean when I say einsamkeit I mean it. It does not mean I want to play a board game. Thank you all for handling all this. I hope I didn't scare you. By the way, I have a few deleted scenes and bloopers. Tell me if you want me to post them. Tschüs!**


	29. Ch29: Mein Gott! Der sparkly alt man!

Hungary gasped. For there trapped in her arms, was Austria. His mouth was covered in blood. "I-I can explain," he said. She just stared at him. This explained why he hated the sun and avoided blood. Then she smiled. "I think I can trust you now," she said. Austria looked confused. "With my secret," she said. She took him back to her house. On a broomstick.

(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)(^O^)

"poor chap, I'm afraid we have done all we can. The angels won't be back in time," said Britain.

"We have to get back to the battle Britain! C'mon!" America said in the background. Britain left. Belarus remained with the unidentified person. She just started to sob her eyes out. Finland caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a dagger in the body, but he could not identify the person.

"Please wake up. Please," Belarus sobbed. Her hands had some blood on them, but not too much. She buried her face in the chest. She then looked down at the head. "Don't die. Please, don't die," she whispered. Finland awoke with a jolt and a scream.

"Again with the dream! Belarus is so scary!" he said.

Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉΣ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉΣ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉΣ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉΣ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉΣ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉΣ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ

"Hey Norway!" Britain called. America was behind him.

"Oh hey what's up?" he asked.

"You should know what is up you git!" Britain yelled. Norway looked confused.

"Oh wait," he thought for a second. He seemed to have a headache. His eyes then turned orange-red.

"I'm sorry, but you're stuck like that for a week," he chuckled slightly.

"A week?!" America was shocked. Norway walked away.

"Enjoy!" he said.

"Well then, I guess I'll get a bite to eat," said Britain. He flew out. America's legs hurt. He then cannon balled into the pool.

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

the next night, Hungary stared at the sleeping Lithuania. It had been three days. She then realized as soon as he woke up, he would attack. She now knew how he was put to sleep. Once he awoke, the curse would take over, day or night. She then decided to carry him outside.

"I'm sorry," she said.

She then regretfully said, "Awaken!" Lithuania awoke. She watched sadly as he went the through the pain of the transformation. The creature then fled into the night.

(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)

the same night, Austria was walking home. He was hungry so he thought he'd get a bite to eat. He had spotted his victim in the alley. Then, another blur went for her at the same time he did. The meal got away. He stared into the other vampires red eyes.

"Keshesheshe! Well well, if it isn't the alt man," said an annoying voice. Austria glared at him. "What's wrong? You jealous that the vampire look is better on

me?" Prussia taunted, "Youre almost 2,000 years old, getting slow and desperate, you have the Twilight vampire trait, and you're too soft. I can tell you regret letting me live." He knocked him over. He floated in his awesomeness. His red eyes and white hair really did make him look like a vampire. "You regret biting me, don't you?" Prussia said smiling. The two then heard a stifled scream. The victim that got away was being drained by a British vampire with huge eyebrows.

"Oh, hello chaps, don't mind me, I'm new to this stuff," said Britain. He flew off. The two went back to their intense moment. He grabbed Austria's collar.

"C'mon alt man, you've still got it in you? Don't Tell me you gotten too soft. Kesesesesese!" Prussia taunted.

"_Erélyesen leállítása_!" Prussia was flung against a wall.

"Both of you stop it!" Hungary said, "Prussia, you too?"

"Wait a second. Did you recently find out he was a vampire?" Prussia laughed.

"Why?" Hungary demanded.

"There's more you don't know about the priss you call your friend," he taunted.

"You asset! Shut up!" Austria said. Prussia ignored him.

"I don't care. Now both of you shut up before I report you!" Hungary said. The two stopped. "Better. Now let's all calm down and we can relax at my house," she said.

＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠

Odysseus and Japan sat on a grassy hill. They sat back in isolation and looked at the tiny town. Japan trusted this cat. The cat was his best friend.

"Tama, can I tell you something. It's very important you keep it a secret," said Odysseus. Japan nodded.

"What is it?" Japan asked.

"I'm not like other cats Tama. You're an adorable cat. And well, I love being a cat. But you are my best friend and I want you to know this," he said.

"I can keep a secret. I arso have something to terr you. It is arso important," said Japan. Odysseus began drifting off to sleep again. "Hord on, Greece is that you?" Japan asked.

"Yeah. I am known as Greece. How did you figure me out?" he meowed.

"It's me Japan," he said.

"Oh wow. I didn't recognize you," he mewed.

"Same here," he meowed. They hugged each other and turned 'normal'. The two were happy to see each other.

(^L^)(^L^)(^L^)(^L^)(^L^)(^L^)(^L^)(^L^)(^L^)(^L^)(^L^)(^L^)

Finland tossed and turned at yet another dream he had. Blood was everywhere. He heard a girl's voice scream. All he saw was blood and a curtain. The woman screamed what Finland thought was, "MIKUUUUUUU!" Finland woke up crying. _Poor girl. That must be someone very close,_ he thought. He woke the entire Nordic home. Finland just wasn't used to blood. He didn't like violence at all.

"Finland!" cried Iceland.

"Yo Fin I'm coming!" Denmark yelled.

"What did I do now?" Norway muttered to himself. Sweden was already in Finland's bedroom trying to calm down the fragile nation. He seemed to almost have seizures. He was crying into the blankets by Sweden who was rubbing his back and obviously not helping.

"Dreams again?" Norway asked.

"You're kidding me!" Denmark complained.

"It must be a really bad dream," said Iceland. Poor Finland was very fragile. He could be traumatized by anything. Sweden scanned him with his eye. He then sat and waited for a while. They then saw the closest thing Sweden got to looking horrified. "F'nl'and dre'ms 'f s'me w'ck'd sc'ry st'ff," he said. "I think I'm catching a cold, Ironically," said Iceland. "Icey, I swear, if you sneeze in here I will melt you!" Denmark said. Iceland was already trying to stifle a sneeze. "Iceland! You are not going to freeze the house _again_!" Norway said. "Go outside!" Finland said. Iceland ran as fast as he could. "_A-CHOO!_" The whole Forrest floor within a hectometer radius of the tree house was covered in smooth, slick ice. "I'll melt it in the morning," said Denmark.

⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃⊂((・x・))⊃

Britain was out for a bite to eat. He loved being a vampire. He played it well. He decided to take a short cut. It was a nice night after all. He didn't notice he was walking through a cemetery. He felt like he was being watched. He then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ms. Fairy not now. I'm enjoying the night," he said. He turned around. He saw Sealand at his eye level staring at him. He had a mournful look on his face.

"Oh it's just you. What are you doing in a place like this and How did you get to my height you little brat?" he asked. He then realized Sealand was floating. Britain freaked out. Sealand laughed.

"Wow. Someone like you is scared of a man like me. Man I never get to have fun like this!" Sealand was still laughing. Britain rolled his eyes at the little boy.

"What happened to you?" Britain asked. Sealand stopped laughing. He actually looked serious.

"They took my body," he said.

"What?" this didn't make any sense.

"I was just playing in the woods one day and I came upon a bunch of sticks. I thought I could maybe make a fort. I was gathering sticks. Then I heard something weird. Like a rustle. Something then pounced on me. It was so heavy. I could feel it draining away my soul. All I could do was stay there, helpless. It felt like my body and my mind were being ripped apart from one another. Then, a sudden force pummeled into the dark figure. I then used whatever energy I had to try to run. I looked back at the man who had attempted to save me. His soul was being drained too. I threw a stick at the thing but it was too late. The man had died. I tried to run, but I didn't have the energy. I collapsed. I then woke up in a lab. I saw this weird man covered by shadows. I could just barely hear him behind the glass. He said something about a little fun and an experiment. He flipped a switch. I felt immense pain. Electricity surged through my body. He killed me in a much more painful way, then he had originally planned. I then blacked out. When I awoke, I was here. I don't know how but I was. I later realized I was dead. But I could still have fun. Once in a while the Grim Reaper's assistant came to visit. Only once did I get another visitor besides you who actually recognized me. I think a living small girl came by, but she got scared and left. Other than that and the animals, I was alone. But this is the town grave yard, so people always come here to bury their dead. I just sit back and watch them. There used to be a few ghosts here but they all crossed over with each other. I was left out. I couldn't go anywhere. If I try to leave the graveyard I get shocked. I need permission from the Reaper's assistant, or the grave keeper in order to leave. Or another spirit that can help me cross over. And I've been stuck like this since. Oh but I was able discover some new powers. Check it out!" he said. He made a glowing green energy ball and hurled it at Britain. He ducked just in time.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Britain yelled. Sealand laughed. Sealand then zapped him in the butt with a laser.

"Ow! Who do you think you are? Danny Phantom?" Britain yelled. Sealand was too busy laughing. Britain started to leave.

"W-Where do you think you're going?" Sealand asked.

"I'm going home. I don't want to be killed by one of your bloody plasma balls!" he said.

"Can you at least talk to the grave keeper, so I can leave? I've been stuck here for quite a while now," he said.

"No thanks. I don't need any more trouble," said Britain.

"Please! The Grim Reaper's assistant and the grave keeper won't let me go! Please!" he begged. Britain was walking away.

"Fine, have it the hard way," he said. Sealand went up to him. He then went into his body.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Britain yelled.

"You won't give me permission to leave, fine! you'll get me out, one way or another," said Sealand.

"Wait what are you-" he stopped yelling. Britain's eyes changed from green to a pretty shade of blue. His voice was now Sealand's. Sealand laughed sinisterly.

"I told you I'd get out!" he said. He crossed the border of the cemetery with ease. "Now to find out where this guy lives," he said.

U^ェ^UU^ェ^UU^ェ^UU^ェ^U U^ェ^UU^ェ^UU^ェ^UU^ェ^U

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Ok, here's a deleted scene from this story:**

The beast went into town. Draining every last drop of blood from all the livestock. One woman saw it. "Chupacabra!" she screamed. She threw everything she had at him. He went away. Everywhere one by one he drained every last drop of blood of all the livestock he could find. Mostly goats. The farmers that found him shot at him. But they missed. They almost always did. But other animals and beings competed with him. He got in a fight with a vampire over a raccoon. "Listen, you can have my awesome left overs, now shoo!" said a vampire with white hair. The beast hissed and showed its evil red eyes. The vampire quickly gave up, but not after a few lashes. He also took a beating from another farmer. One man shot at him and actually got him good. He also accidentally went through a thorn bush with ten inch thorns.

The next morning, Lithuania woke up to Poland staring at him.

**i do not own Hetalia. Please tell me if I should add anyone. Such as Liechtenstein or Switzerland. I want to, but I don't know who else to add. Or leave me a comment anyways. By the way, I had a weird dream. I was Lithuania and both Poland and I belonged to bad families in this dream. His parents beat him and Liet's wouldn't let him be with friends. So we ran to all different places. I don't know what we were running from though. If you want full detail of my messed up dream tell me. I DO NOT SHIP POLAND AND LITHUANIA. THIS WAS A DREAM ABOUT FRIENDSHIP. Anyways, I will post the rest of the bloopers at the end of my story because there are bound to be more. Sanjeev for reading! Arrrgh! See? That was a blooper that JUST happened. Not kidding! TOTAL COINCIDENCE! I did not mean to do that. ****_DANKE _****for reading. What does Sanjeev mean anyways? Tchüs!**


	30. Ch30: A broken promise

_"Big brother," said a girl. Switzerland was with his sister. They were having a picnic. "Lets promise not to keep any secrets from each other ok?" She said. He nodded. The two pinkey swore. _

the flashback ended. Switzerland sighed. His sister. She always looked up to him and loved him. She saw him as a role model. He would do anything to protect her. What killed him was she was always honest. He felt horrible lying to him. But if he told her the truth she would be heartbroken. She wouldn't admire someone like him. One night, Liechtenstein was walking home from the market. She did not know of the evil dangers that roamed at night. She felt like she was being watched. She quickened her pace a little. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around.

"Liechtenstein!" It was only her brother. "I was worried. You were running late," he said. He took some of the bags. Then, a shadowy figure pinned her against a wall.

"Be proud. You're about to be drained by the awesome me," said the vampire. She screamed. Switzerland checked his pockets. He was in shock. He didnt have a single gun on him. He whispered a curse. He pulled the awesome vampire off of her. The two ran. The vampire followed. Switzerland stopped.

"Big Brother, run!" Liechtenstein said. Switzerland had no other option. He lunged at the vampire. The two had almost equal strength. Then Prussia used his vampire strength. Switzerland was losing. Liechtenstein could only watch in horror. Switzerland bit Prussia's awesome arm.

"Ow! What do you think you-" he stopped. His eyes widened and ran. On instinct, Switzerland chased after him. _He'll pay for what he's done, he thought, the bloodsucker must die. All bloodsuckers must die. And that is my job. It's what I was bred to do. But protecting the world comes with a price._ He caught up to Prussia. Even with Prussia's vampire speed, he caught him. Switzerland lunged for his target. Claws dug into Prussia's shoulders. The wolf had him pinned. _I'm not like other wolves, _he thought, _I'm a different breed. I have more control. I look different. And all I do is the one thing I was bred to do. Kill bloodsuckers._ Prussia then wriggled free. He smiled.

"Good luck explaining that," he said. He laughed then flew off. He morphed back to normal. Switzerland was confused. He then turned around and saw Liechtenstein staring at him. Years filled her eyes.

"I-I can explain. It's not what you-" he started.

"You promised you wouldn't lie. You swore it," she said. She ran off. She didnt even care where she was going.

"Liechtenstein!" he called after her. She ended up running to the woods. She sat on a fallen tree and cried. Switzerland was in the middle of chasing after her. He was in the woods, but he couldn't find her. If he called out, she'd run. He then saw her. She was lying on the ground with a big black figure on top of her. He transformed and charged into it. It ran off. He checked on his sister. She wasn't moving. "No," he whispered. He checked her pulse. Nothing. Tears welled up in his eyes. He cried out. The best thing to do was leave her. He placed her in a bed of flowers first. He headed back home, cursing himself. He then cried himself to sleep.

⊂((・⊥・))⊃⊂((・⊥・))⊃⊂((・⊥・))⊃⊂((・⊥・))⊃⊂((・⊥・))⊃⊂((・⊥・))⊃

Sealand had found where the treehouse was and blended in as Britain for two days. People asked about his voice, but he always told them he had a cold. He was really enjoying himself. Then one day, Sweden was walking by. Something caught Sweden's robotic eye. Unlike the others he didnt see Britain. Instead all he saw was Sealand. He tapped on Norway. The magical man with an evil alter ego turned around.

"Sealand? 's th't y'?" he asked Britain. _Oh no! I'm caught! Ok Sealand just play it out,_ he thought.

"What are you talking about you git? Don't compare me to that… brat," he yelled. But Norway also saw right through him.

"Fralevende Separat Ånd!"

Sealand was then separated from Britain's body.

"What just- Hey! I knew the little git took over my body!" Britain yelled. Sealand said nothing. His body was glitching and surrounded by electricity. He braced himself as another painful shock of electricity washed over him. Then, a huge skeleton hand grabbed him. The others followed. They followed it to the cemetery. What looked like the Grim Reaper, was holding Sealand by his shirt.

"Please. I'm sorry it won't happen again! I promise!" Sealand begged. The Asian didnt look like he would change his mind. Then again, it was hard to read his emotions.

"You are very fortunate that I have someone here who needs to crossover, otherwise I'd keep you here for eternity. But if I did that, it wouldn't be fair to someone who deserves to crossover. I suppose I'll let you go instead of taking it up with my boss," he said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sealand said happily. Everyone else also smiled.

"Here is whom you are crossing over," he said. A small girl in a pink dress stepped out from Behind a tombstone.

"I suppose you are Sealand?" she asked. He nodded. They smiled. They couldn't wait to be free. Hand and hand, they crossed over.

"Sealand!" called a voice. Sweden and Finland came running towards him. They tried to hug. Latvia also said hello. After everyone rejoiced, they started to head back.

"Um, excuse me but, which way is the town?" asked the girl.

"I'm sorry, you're Liechtenstein right?" Sealand asked. She nodded. "What happened to you by the way?" Sealand asked. She told them the story.

"Hey, maybe you and your brother could come stay with us. We can build a separate home," said Italy.

"Hold on, what did you say the attacker was again?" Germany asked.

"He was a vampire. He really looked like one too. He had red eyes and white hair," she said.

"PRUSSIA! This is all my brother's fault. Forgive me," he said.

"Oh sir I wanted to tell you something," said Sealand.

"Ja?" Germany said.

"Thank you for trying to save me," he said. Germany flashed back as Sealand told the story.

"So that's how you died," said Italy.

"Lets go get Switzerland first, then we'll have a Meeting aru," said China, "By the way, Hong Kong, can you come aru?"

"I'll try, I guess. I also have a story to share," he said.

* )))) * )))) * )))) * )))) * )))) * )))) * )))) * ))))

Switzerland heard a knock on his door. It had been three days since his sister's death. He was still strong. He heard another knock. He opened the door. It was China.

"We have a surprise for you aru," he said with a smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Follow us," said Spain. He still had bandages on him because Romano beat him everyday. Switzerland followed them to the woods. He then saw a small girl in a pink dress. He ran to Liechtenstein. She also ran to him. She was able to turn solid for a second just to hug him. They abandoned their house in the town and Norway made them one in the trees. Tomorrow they would have a meeting and would Try to piece everything together. The next day was also the day that America and Britain would return to normal.

∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧

In the lounge of the treehouse, a mass of People were waiting for something. Taiwan was the most recognizable, even though she was very blurry. Britain came out of the room where the injured were cared for. His eyes had a sad tone. "I'm sorry," he said, "We just couldn't stop the blood. I'm afraid this incident can't be cured by angels and electricity." Tears welled up in Taiwans eyes. Her heart seemed to break. Taiwan ran into the room Where the blue curtains were everywhere. She then ran up to an unidentified figure. She screamed out a name that Finland didnt quite catch. Finland the found himself in a battlefeild sick ward. Blood was everywhere. He heard so many voices all at once.

_"Don't die. Please," _

_"Live an awesome life, die an awesome death."_

_"Let me kill them!"_

_"Give back my body!"_

_"No more hiding, I have to do this,"_

_"Sorry for all the people who have to witness this," _

_"Get back!"_

_"lets do this!"_

_"Oh, that's a bad wound, da?"_

_"Ah, my old arch enemy,"_

_"Is anyone even listening to me?" _

_"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkol,"_

_"Don't you lay a finger on her!"_

_"This is, how you say, bad ass,"_

_"Do something! He's like, dying!"_

_"Please help! I'm trapped!"_

_"don't let them get the key,"_

_"His heart!"_

_"wow, didnt see that coming," _

_"Holy S***!"_

_"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

_"We shall win. And we shall fight to our last breath! We will not surrender! We shall be VICTORIOUS!" _

_"WAAH! Don't kill me! Please I don't want to die!"_

_"I have relatives in your country!"_

_"CHARGE!" _

_"I'm sorry,"_

Then the world around Finland turned pitch black. A light green rabbit with wings flew down.

"Finland, a terrible battle is arising. Please, be careful!" it said. Vines then wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He was dragged into the ground. Finland awoke. He was almost dying for air. He was screaming so loud, it woke up the allies and axis (except for Italy). Apparently Finland is a screamer. A very loud screamer. First the Nordics showed up, then everyone else came.

"Sounds like an omen. We need to be aware," said Britain. Finland then tried to fall back asleep.

=(^.^)=(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)==(^.^)=

**I hope you enjoyed it. Unë nuk bëni vet Hetalia. I've been so into writing a new one shot lately. I am totally sucked into it. I cant stop writing it. My new one shot might be in German though. It MIGHT! Not for sure. It is about my favorite pairing in all of Hetalia. Now here's one thing you can comment on. Out of curiosity, I want to know who you think my one shot pairing is about AND/ OR what YOUR favorite Hetalia pairing is. Hasta la pasta. Tchüs!**


	31. Ch31: No secret is safe

The next day, Lithuania told Hungary and Poland about the meeting. They figured the two would be of some help. Hungary also brought along Austria and Prussia. everyone gathered for the meeting. "Hello everyone," said Germany, "we have come to talk about the theory of why we are like this."

"I say we all start sharing stories," said America.

"And the one to go first is…" Italy said as he picked randomly, "Ve Ve ve ve… Russia!"

"Oh. I went to look for firewood. Then I could hear something behind me. Then this large black machine pounced on me. It looked like giant black panther. I felt like my soul was being ripped from my body. Then, I found that the thing took my body. I wandered aimlessly through the woods. I then found woman who made me new body. She even gave me heart. She told me to never loose it. I think that she told me the heart was special. On my way out, I saw the place where I had died. I praised God when I found my scarf had been left behind. I then found treehouse. I thought it was cool so I went inside. There wasn't single soul in there. So I lived here for one day before I found Germany," he explained.

"Russia! That story was beautiful," said Italy.

"I like have a story to share," said Poland.

"Please tell it in flashback mode!" Britain said.

"Fine," complained Poland.

Poland was looking at one of his beautiful cities. He was proud of himself. The city was old, but it had a lot of history behind it. He then saw it burst into flames. Poland was mortified. This was one of his favorite cities. A face appeared from the fire.

"You! You caused this fire didnt you?!" yelled Poland. The face shook his head.

"Don't lie to me! I like totally know you did! Please spare this city! It means a lot to me. So do those lives," he said. His chest began to throb in pain.

"Are you the great and mighty Poland?" it asked. Poland feeling very flattered nodded. "There is a way to save your city," it said.

"H-how," he asked tears in his eyes.

"Become my apprentice. I shall teach you everything I know. And later I shall teach you about the enemy," it said. Poland nodded.

"I accept! Is that all I like, have to do?" he asked.

"Yes," the voice boomed.

"Oh okay. I'll like totally be your apprentice. NOW PUT OUT THE F*CKING FIRE!" he said. The fire was extinguished. And from then on, Poland learned magic and sorcery. But that didnt mean he mastered it. Or was good at it.

"I haven't like, learned anything about the enemy yet, but I know they're mostly just a bunch of like, monster hunters," he said.

"Poland, that's still a huge detail," said Iceland, "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, he like sometimes creates monsters so he can like hunt them and kill them… and that's about all I know," he said.

"Britain, you're up!" America said.

"Alright. Well I went out one morning to gather firewood. I then heard a beautiful melody. It sounded so beautiful. So pure and heavenly. My body was acting on its own. I forgot what I was doing and walked to a lake. I then saw a beautiful woman. Her eyes were so mesmerizing. Slowly and slowly, I got sucked in and gave way to her beautiful face. She then grabbed me and pulled me under. I then blacked out. And then I awoke here," he said. He and Germany scribbled some notes down.

"Pfft! That is so not what 'appened!" France said.

"What are you talking about? You weren't there!" Britain yelled. His face was getting red. France smiled.

"I was. But I only saw the very end. Britain was-" he started.

"If you give that away, I will freaking kill you!" Britain growled. France smiled deviously.

"He was drowning! That's right! 'e 'eard a beautiful tune and he was still sucked in but nothing pulled 'im under. I rushed into the water and tried to dive under. But 'e already sank! Britain can't-" Britain covered France's mouth. He than began to choke him. Britain had an evil aura around him.

"Lick my hand all you want. You're not telling anyone!" he said. France finally broke free.

He screamed, "BRITAIN CAN'T SWIM!" Everyone was silent for a second. Then they all laughed. The evil aura was much more intense now.

"We'll see who's the swimmer now!" Britain said. He leapt at France and the two plummeted into the pool. Everyone stopped laughing now. The two were in the tank. Britain was literally finally going to kill the frog.

"France is going to drown!" Spain called. Seychelles then took action and jumped in. She was able to separate the two and pull France to the surface. France got out gasping for air.

"What the 'ell was that?! You almost killed moi!" France yelled. America was still laughing.

"I can't believe the Limey can't swim!" America laughed. Britain's was was very red.

He screamed, "AMERICA USED TO WET THE BED UP UNTILL HE WAS FIFTEEN!" Much more laughter. America's turn to kill someone. South Korea thought everyone was just spilling secrets now.

"Do you know what's in China's secret room? NOTHING BUT HELLO KITTY!" South Korea yelled. China's face matched his clothes.

"That's not all, JAPAN HAS A SECRET STASH OF PORN!" South Korea yelled. Japan's

face was much more red than China's. Japan ran outside and vomited. Korea waited after Japan was done vomiting.

"AND THEN HE AND GREECE-" Japan then did something no one would ever thought he'd do. He tackled Korea to the ground and began to attack him.

"RUSSIA AT ONE POINT HAD AN OBSESSION FOR EATING HANDS ARU!" China yelled.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkol…" said Russia glaring China down.

"ROMANO HAS A SECRET LOVE FOR AN AMERICAN SHOW CALLED SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" Spain yelled out.

"BASTARDO!" Romano screamed as he tackled Spain.

"HE ALSO LOVES BUBBLE BATHS!" Spain squeaked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Romano yelled. He then cussed out Spain. Greece was surprisingly sleeping through all this.

"CHINA GETS PEDICURES!" Korea said when he broke free. China's face was even more red if possible.

"You don't shut up, do you?" Japan said.

"GERMANY'S SECRET HOBBY IS BAKING CAKES!" Prussia laughed. Germany got red and slugged him in the arm.

"SWITZERLAND WATCHES PRETTY CURE AND DANCES TO THE THEME SONG!" Austria chimed in. More redness.

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAA!" Italy said.

"LIET ISN'T HUMAN!" Poland said. Lithuania gasped. Everyone stopped. "He turns into a horrible monster every night and attacks everything! He even drains animals of all their blood! How sick is that?!" he continued. He had to do something. He then took a deep breath and cried out,

"POLAND GETS HIS BODY HAIR WAXED REGULARLY!" Poland's face was priceless. Everyone began laughing again. Lithuania ran. And so the meeting, even in this world, ended with fighting.

∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧∧( 'Θ' )∧

Lithuania ran. He wasn't embarrassed at all. He was just worried of what everyone would do to him. Especially for lying. He ran into a deep part of the forest. He then stumbled upon a cave. He was curious so he went in. Bats flittered about. It got darker and darker as he went deeper and deeper into the cave. But the cave also got more beautiful. Lights that looked like stars were on the ceiling of the cave. Glow worms, he thought. Stalactites, stalagmites, and pillars were around a clearing. This created a Beautiful entrance. Bats flittered about and carpeted the ceiling. Just enough light was available. Lithuania stopped and closed his eyes for a second. His eyes became red slits. He could see completely now. He was just about to enter a pool if he had continued. The water was like a beautiful river. He could see one or two very small fish swimming around. He continued on. Beautiful stalactites graced the ceiling and walls. He had never seen something so beautiful before. He actually thought this was a nice place to live. He then saw a light. Like a light from electricity. He continued towards it. He finally came into what looked like a kitchen. "What the-" he said. He then saw something that made him stop cold. A giant Tony-like creature turned around. It had a malicious look on it's face. Lithuania screamed and ran for his life. He ran through the cave. He then realized he was lost in a giant cave with a Steve chasing after him.

彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡

"Liet? Liet?! Oh my gosh Liet I'm so sorry. Please respond!" Poland called. Poland and everyone who wasn't still arguing and battling it out or watching the fights in the treehouse had been searching for Lithuania. Latvia, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Hungary, and Estonia had been searching for thirty minutes now. They then heard a scream. They all ran to a meeting spot.

"Wait, where's Estonia?" Hungary asked. The scream came again. They ran to find him. They got to the spot and he was gone. Nothing but a bunch of trees. Something caught Belarus's eye. It was Estonia's glasses.

"Hey look!" she said. They all came. "We may need another search party," she said.

They ran back to the treehouse. People were done fighting now. They were all talking.

"Estonia and Lithuania are missing!" Latvia said. That got everyone's attention.

"We'll start search parties tomorrow morning. I need to put together a list," said Germany. A few minutes later, Germany came back with a bunch if sticks. All of them had colours on the bottom. "Here pick one," he said, "each pair will take a certain hour. Since there are 29 of us, there will be four groups of three." Everyone did so. He made a list. It looked something like this:

Search Patrols

AM

1:00-2:59 Belarus&Hungary& Austria

3:00-4:59 Denmark&Japan

5:00-6:59 Germany&Norway

7:00-8:59 Greece&Hong Kong& Britain

9:00-10:59 Spain&Poland

11:00-12:00PM Finland&Russia

PM

1:00-2:59 France&Sealand

3:00-4:59 Italy&Seychelles& Ukraine

5:00-6:59 Iceland&Romano

7:00-8:59 South Korea&Sweden &China

9:00-10:59 Latvia&Switzerland

11:00-12:59AM Liechtenstein& Prussia&America

"It's almost 3:00 now," said Austria. Denmark and Japan nodded and left. No one found anything, so Germany and Norway were up. At 6:56, Germany came running back. He was terrified.

"What happened?" Prussia asked.

"It took Norway!" he said, "We were going to head back. I turned around and he was gone. I looked everywhere. All I found was this." He held out Norway's hat. It was covered in leaves.

"Okay, it's our turn. We'll see if we can find out what's going on," said Britain. He, Greece, and Hong Kong then left. The sun had just risen. The vampires went to bed. They came back at 9:01. They were out of breath.

"What happened now?" Latvia asked.

"I swear the tree attacked me!" Britain said, "Branches swung at us and leaves blinded us."

"And one hit Hong Kong in the nuts," said Greece. Hong Kong didn't speak.

"We are like, totally ready!" Poland said, "Liet I'm coming!" Spain trailed him out the door.

(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)(=^ェ^=)

**I am in the middle of nowhere so I have had some time to write. Please comment. I want to know what you think. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I am taking a poll on favorite Hetalia pairings. So far, I think PruHun and LietBel are most popular. I also took poll on my friends. My personal favorite is LietBel. I love that pairing. As for me, I have been up since 6:00 AM and I stayed up last night until 2:00 AM. As you can imagine I should be tired. But for some reason I am wide awake. I am still taking polls. I wrote another chapter or two of this while I was up north, so you might see more soon. Well, tchüs!(=^ェ****^=)**


	32. Ch32: Vanishing like Canada

It was 10:14 AM. Poland and Spain had found nothing. Spain then tripped over something. It was a stuffed white bear.

"Hey, isn't this Canada's?" Spain asked.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"That's definitely Canada's," said Poland. They decided to go back and tell of what they found.

"Canada! He must be nearby!" France said.

"Do I really have to go with Russia?" Finland asked. He was terrified of the big man. Russia smiled.

"Aw. Don't be scared. It's broad daylight," said Russia. He flung Finland over his shoulder and carried him out.

(=^x^=) (=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)(=^x^=)

Lithuania continued running and hiding. He was exhausted. He couldn't continue. He then saw the Steve again. His Chest began to hurt. His heart started to beat faster and faster. Perfect timing. The Steve saw the creature and tried to run. The creature slashed it's back. Then, the creature but the Steve, and drained its blood. It then searched the dark cave for more.

(・ω・)ノ(・ω・)ノ(・ω・)ノ(・ω・)ノ(・ω・)ノ(・ω・)ノ(・ω・)ノ(・ω・)ノ(・ω・)ノ(・ω・)ノ

It was 3:40 PM. No evidence. There seemed to be more and more trees though. Italy, Seychelles, and Ukraine were out searching. Seychelles spotted something shiny in the small light that was in the forest. It was a pair of glasses.

"These look like America's," she said.

"Or Canada's," said Ukraine. She flew down from observing above to examine them. They then heard Italy scream.

"HELP! HELP! SOMETHING-" he was cut off.

"ITALY!" the girls cried. They ran to the sound. Italy was gone. The two flew back to the treehouse.

"Another person missing," growled Japan.

"Canada must be nearby. He has to," said Iceland, "Romano, let's see if we can find your brother." Romano nodded.

"I am going to beat the sh*t out of the thing that took my brother," he said.

"I'll look out from the sky!" Mr. Puffin said. He flew up. "I can't see anything!" he chirped (or whatever puffins say). There were too many trees. After an hour or so, Iceland had an idea.

"Can't you pick up scents?" Iceland asked Romano. Romano sniffed.

"Ugh! No wonder it smells like garlic. It must be fratrello," said Romano. He followed the scent. He eventually Stopped. "This is where it ends," he said. It was a tree. The leaves on the tree were red.

"I never noticed that tree here before," said Iceland.

"Me neither," said Romano, "Hey Icey, why do you think it would end-" Iceland was gone. "Icey?" Romano called, "I'm going back home!" Romano dashed back to the treehouse. "CHIGGIIII!" he screamed.

"Romano! What happened?!" Spain said.

"I-I think it took Iceland," said Romano.

"Here, it's only 6:30. Why don't you calm down," said Spain, "Fusosososososo. Fusososososo. Fusosososososo." Romano smacked him.

"You're annoying Tomato bastard," said Romano. He explained what happened to everyone.

"So, the scent lead to a tree?" South Korea said. Romano nodded. The sun was starting to set.

"Maybe I can pick up the other's scents too aru," said China. He, Sweden, and South Korea were going next.

"Your breasts are mine! DA-ZE!" South Korea said running towards China. China ducked in fear. Sweden stood between them.

"L'ts go. W' c'n't w'ste t'me," he said. The two nodded. They were ready to go. China was trying to pick up a scent.

"I can just hardly smell Lithuania. The scent is very feint aru," he said. They followed the scent.

(ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -; (ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -; (ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -; (ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -; (ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -; (ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -; (ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -; (ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -; (ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -;

Lithuania woke up next to a dead Steve and an awful taste in his mouth. At least I'm safe for now, he thought. He looked around. This place was familiar. Maybe he could find his way out. But which way was out? He turned around. He saw a satellite Steve. "Sh*t!" he said. He ended up running again. He then saw a light. The entrance! He ran out and into the Forest.

Meanwhile, China, Korea, and Sweden were following the trail for a while now. They then heard running.

"Hey! Isn't that Lithuania?" South Korea said. Lithuania was running for his life.

"Lithuania! Where were you aru?" China asked.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Lithuania screamed. They then saw the satellite Steve.

"SH*T!" they all said, but South Korea's was followed by "DA-ZE!" and China's was followed by "AIYAA!" They ran for their lives. Sweden then turned around, and whipped out a laser cannon. He blasted the thing to pieces.

"AIYAA!" China gasped. They took Lithuania back to the house. Poland saw him and ran to him.

"LIET!" he cried. Running to him and squeezing the life out of him. "Liet I'm so totally sorry! Please, could you ever like, forgive me for what I did? It was like totally horrible so I'd like totally understand if you don't!" Poland blurted out. Everyone else smiled. They looked at him with acceptance. Lithuania nodded. "YAY! You're the best Liet," he said. Lithuania couldn't help but to smile. He explained to everyone what had happened and they told him what had happened. Germany added him to the schedule for the search party. Now they just needed to find the others.

(-.-)y-.", o O(-.-)y-.", o O(-.-)y-.", o O(-.-)y-.", o O(-.-)y-.", o O(-.-)y-.", o O(-.-)y-.", o O(-.-)y-.", o O(-.-)y-.", o O(-.-)y-.", o O(-.-)y-.", o O

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I'm still in the middle of nowhere when I wrote this. I'm on my way home and I have been up since 6:00! No news recently. "Become one with Russia. That is all. Merry Christmas." Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I need your help. I am raising money to buy a Christmas present for a girl who has leukemia. I don't have any ideas on how to raise money though. This is the main reason I am posting this chapter early. I also thought that since most of you are in America, you have a holiday called Thanksgiving. I thought I would give you a gift. Um, Happy Thanksgiving? Also you give thanks on Thanksgiving right? I may sound like a hippie, but please be thankful for your good health, and be happy you can read this. Please pray for this girl. If you ever need anything else, you can PM me. I'm not traveling anywhere until around Christmas time.**

**Vodka to all,**

**~Kolko**


	33. Ch33: Why do trees hate us?

Saturday, December 1, 2012 8:12 AM

It was 9:43 PM. Latvia and Switzerland were on search patrol. Switzerland was picking up scents. Each one lead him to a tree. He was disappointed. He found Estonia's scent. It was a tree. He found Norway's scent. Again, a tree. He even found Canada's scent if he had one. And yet another tree. Switzerland gave up eventually. He had to wrap his head around this.

Back in the Treehouse, Britain was bored so he had the urge to sing. "Britain!" America said.

"Sorry, is it annoying?" he asked.

"Britain, please do not shut up!" he said.

"Wait, what?" Britain was so confused.

"Your voice. It's so… I can't explain it, but it's beautiful. It drags me and my mind wants more," he said. Britain then remembered why he sounded like this. He continued. Everyone else was cleaning. Earlier that day, a strange flurry if leaves had flooded the house. Leaves were everywhere. Britain actually wasn't cleaning. He and Seychelles were just on the couch. He looked at the clock. 3:11 AM.

"Hey! How come he doesn't have to work!" America complained.

"We tried. We don't feel well," said Britain.

"So? With all the search parties, I haven't had time to hunt in two days. How do you think I feel?" he said.

"We already mucked out all the leaves in the tank. And believe me that is gross," said Britain.

"And you nag about ME sitting on my ass all day? You should talk!" he said.

"America. You do know I'm really not supposed to be on land right?" Britain said. He nodded. "Well the more we go on land, the weaker we get. We always get horrifying side effects from being on land. Remember?" he explained. America nodded. He hated the rash he would always get, the constant pain in his legs, always being thirsty, the stomach aches, the dizziness, and always feeling so weak when ever he was on land. America let them be.

"Why do trees hate us?" Hong Kong complained.

"We are almost done aru," said China, "Maybe to pass the time you can tell us your story aru."

"Long story short, I cheated death about ten times in a row. One after another after another. It drove Death nuts. So he gave me this task," he explained. He revealed his left hand. There was no skin or muscle. Only bone. "This is the main physical price," he said. Korea then came running in.

"Hey everyone! I found some movies, maybe we can watch them tonight," he said.

"Make it tomorrow night IF we find everyone," said Hong Kong.

"Deal!" Korea said.

"Wait, I didn't say-" he just sighed.

Hong Kong then felt something buzzing in his ear. There was a small pink light buzzing around his head.

"I think I may be getting some of Britain's hallucinations," he said.

"Hong Kong, there is a pink light around your head," said Ukraine.

"I'm not hallucinating?" he said.

"No," said a small sweet voice. All reacted in shock. The pink light rested on Hong Kong's nose. Hong Kong was looking cross eyed.

"Taiwan? Is that you?" Hong Kong asked.

"Yes! You must hurry! It took me a while to find you but Vietnam is in danger!" she said. She was wearing her usual outfit, but she had small pink wings and was covered in flowers. She was about not even a centimeter tall.

Everyone ran. They ran to the woods. The two were surrounded by trees. They all stared in horror at what the trees really were. They saw everyone's terrified faces plastered in the wood. They all stared in horror at all the faces: Estonia, Iceland, Italy, Canada, and Norway. A dark figure dropped from above. Her green outfit and weird hat made her most recognizable.

"Vietnam," gasped China. She looked different. Her eyes seemed soulless and pitch black. Her arm turned into a branch and lashed out at them. They flinched back. She kept attacking them. South Korea then found something in Vietnam's back.

"Hey, what does this do?" he asked. He then pulled out what looked like a black strip of metal. Vietnam stopped. She collapsed.

"You idiot! What did you do?" Hong Kong asked. Vietnam got up. She looked confused.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"I think Korea just saved us, nya," said Japan. Vietnam then looked around.

"Oh no! When did I do this?" she said looking at the trees, "I can fix I though." A gust of wind blew in. Leaves surrounded the trees. The trees turned back into people. "Sorry about everything," she said.

"It's okay aru. You seemed like you were brainwashed aru," said China.

"You also found Canada!" France said hugging his little brother.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you all," he said quietly.

"To the treehouse!" Denmark said.

"YAY! Movie night!" Korea cheered.

(-.-;)y-~~~(-.-;)y-~~~(-.-;)y-~~~(-.-;)y-~~~(-.-;)y-~~~(-.-;)y-~~~(-.-;)y-~~~

Everyone gathered around the large television. They had to pull out some extra chairs and couches from the other rooms in order to fit everyone.

"I would like to 'ear Lithuania's story first," said France. Lithuania explained. All looked at Norway. Norway blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's ok. Without it I wouldn't be alive," he said. Everyone sat down for the movie in groups. When it came to China's group, all lined up on the couch: China, Hong Kong, Vietnam, Taiwan, Japan. Taiwan just sat on Japan's shoulder. She hadn't figured out how to transform to normal size yet. They said there was hardly any room for Korea but he found a way. He laid on top of all their laps. They first watched a horror movie. Afterwards it got late, so most went to bed. China and his friends couldn't get up though. Korea had fallen asleep. He seemed to twitch a lot in his sleep though.

"What do we do?" whispered Vietnam. The others shrugged. Korea's arms then reached out. He then grabbed Japan's chest. He mumbled, "Mine."

"Oh come on! He knows how to do THAT in his sreep," hissed Japan. Korea then smiled.

"It's you," he mumbled. The others were confused.

( ´Д`)y━･~~( ´Д`)y━･~~( ´Д`)y━･~~( ´Д`)y━･~~( ´Д`)y━･~~( ´Д`)y━･~~( ´Д`)y━･~~( ´Д`)y━･~~( ´Д`)y━･~~

In Korea's dream, he was in an open grassy plain. The sky was a brilliant blue, the weather was perfect, and nearby there was a crystal clear pool. This was his favorite dream.

"It's you," he said, "Kitsune!" A white fox with nine tails was right across from him. It's golden eyes shined like the sun.

"Im Yong Soo! It has been a while has it not?" it said. Korea ran to her.

"Oh Kitsune! I missed you! You are so amazing and full of wisdom. You're also very beautiful," he said. She laughed.

"I am always here for you Yong Soo. And I know you are troubled. Tell me what is on your mind," she said.

"It's about Anaki. I don't really know if they all like me or not. They always avoid me," he said.

"Well, you are the youngest are you not? Maybe they think you will mess everything up. I personally think there is nothing wrong with you at all. Maybe they think you are hiding something," she said.

"What am I doing wrong? I try to befriend them but they always push me away. I feel like I am a disgrace to them," he said.

"Again, I do not see any flaw with you. But maybe the one called Japan is afraid to admit that his breasts do belong to you," she said.

"That may be it, but why Do they think I would be hiding something? I'm not hiding anything too major, am I?" he asked.

"Unless you count our visits, I do not think you are," she said, "I am sorry Yong Soo, but I will see you tomorrow night."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" he said. The fox then jumped into Korea's body. He felt warm again like he usually did after the visits.

"Korea! Korea!" called out Taiwan. He blinked his eyes open.

"You fell asleep on us. Literally," said Hong Kong. Korea yawned.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"But it was interesting to watch you sreep," said Japan, "You kept pawing at the air. You said 'I miss you', and you tried to hug me. You rooked rike you were happy."

"Well I'll stop troubling you guys and I'll sleep," said Korea getting up to leave. All looked shocked. Korea was never this polite.

（´-`）.｡oO（´-`）.｡oO（（´-`）.｡oO（（´-`）.｡oO（（´-`）.｡oO（（´-`）.｡oO（（´-`）.｡oO（

**I would not last a day as a dentist. I could not stand looking into people's mouths all day. Just something random. Please visit my profile and vote my poll! أنا لا تملك ****Hetalia**


	34. Ch34: It's always the quiet one

Russia tossed and turned all night with a horrible nightmare. Everyone around him was in chains and bleeding. They were crying for help.

"Please help us," they called. Finland stood out most. He was much more bloody. That got Russia's attention. He ran to him.

"Russia… you are… the only one who can… save us all. The… answer… lies…within…your heart," he gasped. Russia thenawoke with a jolt.

(´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ )

The next day, Korea was unusually quiet. Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Hong Kong now had their own tree house. It was on another branch. Korea didnt say a word all morning. Vietnam checked his forehead. No fever.

"Korea are you feeling okay? You haven't talked all morning," said Hong Kong.

"I thought you guys were annoyed at me talking your ears off in the morning. I thought you would like some quiet," he said. All were freaking out. Korea was always hyper. It was weird that he wasn't bouncing off the walls.

（＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾

China saw Korea walking towards him. Oh gosh not Korea aru. This guy is so annoying, why doesn't he go away aru? he thought. Korea walked by China without hugging him, or even saying hello. Did I imagine that aru? China thought.

"Aiyah! Korea! It is rude to walk by with out saying hello aru," lectured China. Korea turned around. He bowed politely.

"I am sorry. Good Morning Anaki. I must have not seen you," he said. China was in shock. No hugs. No groping. He was actually polite.

"He's been acting like that since this morning," said Vietnam.

"He's all proper! He's no fun anymore. Sensei, It's creepy," said Taiwan.

"He hasn't groped me arr day," said Japan.

"Maybe we were all to hard on him. Maybe he's trying to act like us. I have a feeling he doesn't feel accepted by us," said Hong Kong.

"What?! I kind of, feel bad aru. The guy just wanted attention and to be accepted aru," said China. Taiwan ran up to Korea.

"Korea? Do you want to join us later for some tea?" she asked.

"Yes I would. Thank you!" he said. Taiwan walked back.

"So creepy!" she whispered.

( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ

"Watch as I float in my awesomeness!" Prussia said floating around. He floated to Hungary. She shooed him away. America went to Canada.

"By the way dude, what are you?" America asked.

"Oh… um…" he said nervously. Everyone then heard something from outside. It sounded like an army. They looked outside. Many bodies of innocent people were all gathered into a massive army. They even saw the bodies of Russia, Germany, Liechtenstein, and Sealand. And commanding them all was none other than the most brutal commander of all time. All got out of the treehouse.

"My body!" Germany gasped.

"Winter," growled Russia.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked, "I am sure you are all well aware of the battle that will happen. I Just came here with my new army to come pick up my spy," he said.

"Spy? Who would be spying on us?" Sealand asked.

"I'm looking at him. Come forth!" he said. No one came forth. "Oh don't be such a coward! Come forth now!" A man stepped forward. He hung his head in shame. He spread his moth- like wings. He looked at them with sad glowing red eyes.

"It was nice being with you all, while it lasted," he said quietly. All gasped.

"Canada! You traitor!" Iceland said.

"Canada stop! You don't 'ave to do zhis," said France. Canada looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry… I must… go. But I will… I will…" he started regretting.

"MOTH! Lets go!" General Winter commanded. Canada's head bowed in shame. The army then left, leaving damage as they went. Though nothing outside was destroyed. The battle had begun.

( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀)

**Oooooh! Canada a traitor? Haha! I expect comments on that! MWAHAHAHA! As Britain would say, "Im so hot I could kiss myself." Я не з'яўляюся ўладальнікам Hetalia. Vote on my poll please. Sorry the chapter is so short! Here is where the real plot begins. The battle between Winter's army and the nations, has begun! Tchüs!**


	35. Ch35: Bitter Rivals to the end

Russia tossed and turned all night with a horrible nightmare. Everyone around him was in chains and bleeding. They were crying for help.

"Please help us," they called. Finland stood out most. He was much more bloody. That got Russia's attention. He ran to him.

"Russia… you are… the only one who can… save us all. The… answer… lies…within…your heart," he gasped. Russia thenawoke with a jolt.

(´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ ) (´ε｀ )

The next day, Korea was unusually quiet. Korea, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Hong Kong now had their own tree house. It was on another branch. Korea didnt say a word all morning. Vietnam checked his forehead. No fever.

"Korea are you feeling okay? You haven't talked all morning," said Hong Kong.

"I thought you guys were annoyed at me talking your ears off in the morning. I thought you would like some quiet," he said. All were freaking out. Korea was always hyper. It was weird that he wasn't bouncing off the walls.

（＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾

China saw Korea walking towards him. Oh gosh not Korea aru. This guy is so annoying, why doesn't he go away aru? he thought. Korea walked by China without hugging him, or even saying hello. Did I imagine that aru? China thought.

"Aiyah! Korea! It is rude to walk by with out saying hello aru," lectured China. Korea turned around. He bowed politely.

"I am sorry. Good Morning Anaki. I must have not seen you," he said. China was in shock. No hugs. No groping. He was actually polite.

"He's been acting like that since this morning," said Vietnam.

"He's all proper! He's no fun anymore. Sensei, It's creepy," said Taiwan.

"He hasn't groped me arr day," said Japan.

"Maybe we were all to hard on him. Maybe he's trying to act like us. I have a feeling he doesn't feel accepted by us," said Hong Kong.

"What?! I kind of, feel bad aru. The guy just wanted attention and to be accepted aru," said China. Taiwan ran up to Korea.

"Korea? Do you want to join us later for some tea?" she asked.

"Yes I would. Thank you!" he said. Taiwan walked back.

"So creepy!" she whispered.

( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ ( ´θ｀)ノ

"Watch as I float in my awesomeness!" Prussia said floating around. He floated to Hungary. She shooed him away. America went to Canada.

"By the way dude, what are you?" America asked.

"Oh… um…" he said nervously. Everyone then heard something from outside. It sounded like an army. They looked outside. Many bodies of innocent people were all gathered into a massive army. They even saw the bodies of Russia, Germany, Liechtenstein, and Sealand. And commanding them all was none other than the most brutal commander of all time. All got out of the treehouse.

"My body!" Germany gasped.

"Winter," growled Russia.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked, "I am sure you are all well aware of the battle that will happen. I Just came here with my new army to come pick up my spy," he said.

"Spy? Who would be spying on us?" Sealand asked.

"I'm looking at him. Come forth!" he said. No one came forth. "Oh don't be such a coward! Come forth now!" A man stepped forward. He hung his head in shame. He spread his moth- like wings. He looked at them with sad glowing red eyes.

"It was nice being with you all, while it lasted," he said quietly. All gasped.

"Canada! You traitor!" Iceland said.

"Canada stop! You don't 'ave to do zhis," said France. Canada looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry… I must… go. But I will… I will…" he started regretting.

"MOTH! Lets go!" General Winter commanded. Canada's head bowed in shame. The army then left, leaving damage as they went. Though nothing outside was destroyed. The battle had begun.

( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀) ( ´▽｀)

**Oooooh! Canada a traitor? Haha! I expect comments on that! MWAHAHAHA! As Britain would say, "Im so hot I could kiss myself." Я не з'яўляюся ўладальнікам Hetalia. Vote on my poll please. Sorry the chapter is so short! Here is where the real plot begins. The battle between Winter's army and the nations, has begun! Tchüs!**


	36. Ch36: You were always there for me

Many were still crying for Russia. But they had to get over themselves. For in 3 hours, the army would come. Hungary wouldn't let anyone lose hope.

"You must Avenge Russia. Fight for him! You can't lose! Lets all fight for Russia!" she said. Everyone cheered. "We shall win. And we shall fight to our last breath! We will not surrender! We shall be VICTORIOUS!" All cheered again.

"I like, got some help, but they won't be here for a while," said Poland.

"We could use all the help we can get," said Taiwan. They heard someone come into the treehouse. There were two people. A man and a woman. Both were blonde and had green eyes. They wore black cloaks.

"I heard Russia is dead," said the girl.

"And I heard you needed help with a war," said the man. They uncloaked themselves. It was Belgium and the Netherlands. They looked normal.

"Belgium! You heard of Russia's death?" Spain asked. She nodded.

"We kind of eavesdropped," said the Netherlands.

"I wanted to see how he was doing," she said, "I did create his body, after all." Everyone gasped.

"You saved his life?!" Ukraine said. She nodded.

"The poor soul was wandering around. It was only a matter of time before the reaper took him, so I took him back and made him a new body," she explained.

"Um guys," said Seychelles, "he's here." The army came over the horizon.

彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡 彡

Prussia lead everyone into battle. "CHARGE!" he yelled. Everyone ran into battle attacking with everything they had. Then, Prussia felt an arrow whiz past his head. He then found the absence of a presence. He turned around to see Gilbird's wing clipped to the tree by an arrow.

"GILBIRD!" Prussia cried as he freed the yellow bird and went Behind a tree and wrapped up his wing. Then, he hid the injured bird under his hat. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MEIN AWESOME PET!" he screamed. His eyes began to glow. He then viciously attacked twenty hunters in ten seconds. They heard a loud cry in a megaphone from the background.

"I HAVE LIKE, BROUGHT REINFORCEMENTS!" boomed the megaphone, "PONIES, CHAAAAAARGE!" A large mass of ponies came from beyond the hill. They then actually got on two legs and attacked winter's army. Everyone just stood in awe. Their mouths and eyes were wide open. "I told you I had reinforcements," said Poland. This gave them time to treat the injured. They were still running out if ponies. Finland and Ukraine knew some people and said they would try to be back, but they would make a dangerous journey. They were okay, since no one needed healing other than Gilbird. It began to get cloudy as night turned into day.

"YES! I can still fight!" said America. There wasn't many injured, so everyone who went in came back out. Meanwhile, The hunter had her pinned. He raised his steak. Belarus braced for death. All the sudden, the steak was sliced in half. "No more hiding. I have to do this," a voice said. She saw the luminescent red slits of the man who had delayed her death. "For trying to kill her, I will make sure to drain every single last drop of blood from you," Lithuania looked a tad shakey, but he stood his ground. "Hm, this is going to be better. Two kills," said the hunter. Lithuania smiled. "Sorry for all the people who have to witness this," he said. His claws dug right into the man's body. He ripped out the man's heart. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded. He then saw a hunter with a dagger right behind Belarus. "Get back!" he yelled. He shoved Belarus aside. And the knife went straight through his side.

d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)

Belarus went up to the treehouse. She saw people crowded around someone. Lithuania still had not got better. The knife was still in his side. Right through his lung as though it appeared. Tears filled her eyes for some reason. Why? She didn't care for this man. Russia was the one that mattered. But this man meant a lot to her brother. But for some reason, He had meant even more to her. He was probably the closest thing she had to a friend. She was at his side.

"Lithuania," she said.

"B-Belarus," he rasped.

"We tried out best, the wound is too deep. There isn't any angels around either," said France. She kept by his side not caring about the blood.

"Don't go. Please hang on. I-I don't want you to leave yet," she said. She cradled his head.

"I-I am so sorry, Mano meilė. I can't hold on," he whispered. His breathing was more staggard and rapid.

"You were the closest thing to a companion I really had. And you weren't afraid of me. You were the only person who actually enjoyed my company. I don't want to lose someone of that value. Please don't go!" she begged, "My brother is already gone, I don't know if my sister will even come back, and now I'm losing you! This isn't fair!"

"I'm slipping away, Mano meilė. I'm sorry. I hope there's a place in heaven for monsters like me. Aš tave myliu Baltarusiją. Kas nors nesvarbus," he said his final words, then closed his eyes.

"Я таксама цябе люблю. Мне вельмі шкада," she whispered. She then couldn't take it anymore. She just broke down crying.

"poor chap, I'm afraid we have done all we can. The angels won't be back in time," said Britain.

"We have to get back to the battle guys! C'mon!" America said in the background. Everyone left. Only Belarus remained with Lithuania. She just started to sob her eyes out.

"Please wake up. Please," Belarus sobbed. Her hands were speckled with blood. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. She then looked down at his face. "Don't die. Please, don't die," she whispered. Then, Finland arrived.

"I'm too late aren't I?" he said. She nodded. She then rested on his chest. Silence. ….….….….….….….…th-thump!… she gasped.

"I think he's alive!" she said. Finland checked. He felt for a while.

"Just barely. No guarantee, but I'll try to save him," he said. He went strait to his work.

(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ(=￣ ρ￣=) ..zzZZ

Merry Christmas! Even though this is a Halloween special Ironically. 我没有Hetalia。Im sorry it's not going fast. It'll end soon. Have a happy Christmas!

? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ? ﾟﾎﾅ


	37. Ch37: My honor

After an hour, Belarus came back from the battle field all ruffled up. Finland looked at her sadly. Belarus ran inside the treehouse. She looked at Lithuania's lifeless body.

"My friend. The closest friend I ever had… gone," she whispered. Finland left. She started crying again. "I know I kind of hated you, but no offense, you are spineless. But, I've never seen anyone take interest in me ever. Even after I broke all your fingers, you still liked my company. You were like a friend and I've never really had a friend before. You actually weren't scared of me. Everyone else is. despite how spineless you are, you never feared me. You were always there with Nii- san when ever I saw him, I just never noticed. My brother treated you terribly and I laughed with him. Even when he beat you senseless. Nii-San Is just so precious to me. People always avoided me. My brother never gave me any attention. Only to my stupid older sister. I was alone. You tried to branch out and help me but I rejected you. I am just so dedicated to nii- san. Even when I was bitten, people found more reason to avoid me. I was left with loneliness again. But then your curse got me to become aquaintence with more people. Even if they were Baltics. And now here you are. Dead. Trying to protect something you shouldn't have to. Чаму гэты свет так несправядліва?" she said. She then bent down, closed her eyes, and kissed him. He then began to glow a heavenly gold. Something spirit like emerged from his mouth. It looked evil. The red spirit exploded. He still didnt wake up. But the knife from his side was gone. But There was still a mark. Just a very small mark. He was still dead. She felt someone walk into the room. He was humming a tune when he suddenly stopped. He ran to Lithuania.

"No! No no no no no no no no no! Why is he dead?!" Poland cried, "I leave to get more help and when I come back what do I find?! A… a… a dead best friend!" Poland started to cry. "I… I like, didnt even get to like, say good bye! Some friend I am! Why did this like, have to happen?! Why?! Oh why is everything like, so unfair?!" Poland sobbed. He cried into Belarus's arms.

"I know, I'll miss him too," she said. Estonia came in.

"Um, if I may attempt, I might save his life," he said.

"Please! Do something! He's like, dying!" Poland cried. Belarus nodded. She was about to leave anyway. Estonia unscrewed the volts from his neck. They heard a zap. Estonia then left. Belarus and Poland were about to return to the battlefeild. Suddenly, they then heard breathing. They looked back. He was breathing! They ran to his side. His eyes slowly opened. They hugged him. "B-Belarus? P-Poland?" "You're- You're alive!" Poland cried.

"Everyone! Come quickly! Lithuania lives!" Belarus called.

(・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・) (・●・)

"Germany is gone!" cried Hungary.

"Last time I saw Germany, he was struggling with his body," said Ukraine.

"He was reclaiming his body?" Sealand said. He went down to the army. There was a huge army but Sealand eventually found his body. About after thirty minutes.

"Give back my body!" He went into the zombie. The zombie stopped. It struggled with itself for ten minutes. Then, a bright light flashed and it returned to normal, out of breath. "Alright! I'm me again!" he cheered.

"Sealand look out!" cried Britain. He pushed the kid out of the way just before the hunter swiped with his knife. He slashed Britain across the face. His hands went to his bleeding face. "MY EYES!" he screamed, "I can't see!"

"BRITAIN!" France cried. He ran to him. He carried him off the battlefield. Italy was cowering in front of a soldier.

"WAAH! Don't kill me! Please I don't want to die!" he begged, "I have relatives in your country!"he ran off into the woods. Japan was fighting a hunter. No one had laid a finger on him yet due to his cat like reflexes. But today, his reflexes weren't enough. The hunter's sword went right through his chest.

"ANAKI!" Korea cried. Tears formed in his eyes. "You… hurt… ANAKI!" he screamed. It looked like flames engulfed him. When the flames died down, a white fox with nine tails stood in his place. It attacked the hunters one by one. Clawing, slashing, and spitting flames at them.

"wow, didnt see that coming," said Hong Kong.

"This is, how you say, bad ass," said Vietnam.

Everyone else got Japan to safety. Meanwhile in the treehouse, the angels were working on healing Britain.

"It will be okay. Relax," said Ukraine. Finland burst in.

"Japan needs healing. NOW!" he panicked.

"Austria, wrap the bandages around his eyes. I'll tend to Nihon," directed Ukraine. She ran out to the next curtain.

(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)(￣(工)￣)

Italy was stuck. He fell into a hole in the Middle of nowhere and he couldn't get out.

"Is anyone out there? Ciao?!" Italy called,"Is anyone even listening to me? Please help! I'm trapped!" He heard someone walk by. "Hey! Could you help me out of this hole?!" A girl stopped. She looked like she was made of stone. She also had bat wings, horns, und a tail.

"Italy! Is zhat you?" she asked.

"Monaco!" he cried. She flew down to him.

"Mon petit! I 'aven't seen you in a while!" she said.

"Could you help me out of this hole first?" he asked.

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

The battle raged on and on. There were many wounded. America had his leg and chest all bandaged up, but he would heal soon. His chest was all bandaged up from the steak. Austria had a small gash in his arm. Japan was deeply wounded in the chest. All the doctors had his attention. China worked on him mostly. Taiwan had a small gash in her foot. Estonia minorly hurt his arm. Vietnam's thigh was bandaged. Belgium's ankle was also bandaged. The nurses treated then the best they could, even though most were wounded themselves. Most were just bruised up. News of Lithuania being alive ran with happiness through the injured. Barely anyone had time to visit. Other than that things were the same. Russia was still dead. Canada was still a traitor. Italy and Germany were still missing in action. Italy was probably hiding. China came out of the blue curtains that was now the operating room. Taiwan looked at him with eyes of hope. He shook his head. His hands were covered in blood.

"He would like to see you all aru yo," he said trying not to cry. Taiwan ran in. America, China, and Korea came in with her. The rest couldn't Bare to see him. Japan was lying in the bed. Blood was all over the sheets. His cat features were gone. Japan weakly smiled.

"Nihon," whispered Taiwan.

"Taiwan?" Japan gasped. She hugged him.

"Anaki, I don't want you to go," said Korea, "Please Anaki!"

"You have fought nobly, with pride and honor aru. You have brought us tremendous honor aru," said China.

"My honor…honor. I am grad to have brought honor to you all," he said weakly.

"Japan don't talk like that!" America said tearing up, "have a hamburger. Please Japan don't die on me!"

"America-san, I think I may miss you the most. You and your junk food, hamburgers, your annoying laugh…" said Japan. America smiled.

"Japan! I'm here! Don't die! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Italy screamed.

"Itary-san," he rasped.

"I was lost in the woods for a few days so when I came here everyone told me what happened and," he gasped for air, "I don't want to give up. Not on you." Japan smiled.

"I will miss you way too much. It won't be the same!" Taiwan said.

"Good bye, everyone," he whispered finally. He then closed his eyes and he lost his light.

"Aniki! Wake up! Please Aniki!" Korea sobbed.

"KIKUUUUU!" Taiwan screamed.

You could just barely hear Turkey and Greece sobbing outside of the curtain. They were actually hugging each other.

"My best friend!" Turkey sobbed, "I blame Greece!" Greece was too busy sobbing to care.

"Live an awesome life, die an awesome death," said Prussia.

Everyone eventually left. Until only China remained. He went Right next to Japan.

"It seems like just yesterday I found you in the bamboo aru. You were so small then, and you were always so quiet aru. Even though you never considered me a brother, when you left I missed you every night. I always wanted to gaze at the same moon as you aru yo. You will always be my brother, Nihon," he said. He then couldn't hold it in any longer. China kneeled by his bedside, and sobbed.

d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)d(￣ ￣)

I DO NOT SHIP NICHU! They are one of my BrOTPs! I just wanted a cute brotherly moment between them. Btw I am on vacation so sorry for the late update. I was in the Caribbean. Ja ne posjedujete Hetalia! Tchüs!

? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ? ﾟﾌﾊ


	38. Ch38: Dreams do come true

I AM SOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I was at a wedding and there was no Wifi! Good news. this is the last chapter of this story. my favorite is the last sentence of the story. I will post bloopers soon. The bloopers are rated M. They are rated that for a reason. Sorry the font is screwed up. I do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

They laid Japan on a white bed and scattered cherry blossom petals on the sides. They would bury him later. Everyone had to get back to the battle. Britain was still blind.

"You have to let me fight! Please!" he begged.

"Non. You are in no condition to fight!" said France, "I'm sorry."

"Wow," he said, "I'm used to taking care of everyone. I have never really had anyone take care of me before." France smiled. Monaco tapped on her brother's shoulder.

"Mon Sister! You're here too?!" France said hugging her.

"Oui. And I brought some help," she said.

"Monaco's here?" Britain asked.

"Yes," said America, "how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm in pain and I can't bloody see, how do you think I'm feeling?!" Britain asked.

"When we win, it will be for you," said France.

"Holy S***!" they heard Romano scream, "somebody f*cking help me!"

"lets do this!" said America. Everyone went out. There was a lot of hard core fighting. America and Canada were battling it out. The two were fighting but America was easily winning. Canada barely even put up a fight. Monaco was being attacked by one of the noppera until France ripped the creature apart with his long claws.

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" he said. He would protect his little sister with his life. Taiwan buzzed around Winter's pocket. She found nothing. Winter smacked her away.

"don't let them get the key!" he said. He then checked his pockets. "Where is it?! Where did it go?!" he said.

"Looking for this?!" said a quiet voice just barely loud enough to hear. There, Canada stood with the heart in his hand. "Italy! Catch!" he tossed the heart to Italy. He actually caught it.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Winter raged. Canada turned to the others.

"It was nice to see you," he said. He then charged at winter. He grabbed him and took him high up in the air. "You fool! You can't kill me! It would take all of your venom to do that!" he said. Canada didnt stop. "Fool! If you use all of your venom, you'll die too!"

"I don't care!" he said, "I'm tired of being pushed around all my life! I'm acting on my own!"

"Canadia! Don't!" cried America.

"Canada please come down!" France yelled. Canada didnt listen. He then bit Winter in the neck. After a while. The two fell a great height and literally dropped dead.

"Canada!" cried France. He ran to him, "I remember raising you from when you were little. You were so cute and quiet. I never thought I would outlive you. You never really stood up for yourself before. But you didn't need to sacrifice yourself!"

"He's not a traitor," said Switzerland, "he's a hero."

"Hey, when did you get here?" Prussia asked.

"Liechtenstein. She… um," he was trying to be a man. He was Actually succeeding.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Lithuania.

"She… didn't deserve it. I failed her. I tried to protect her," he said. He began tearing up.

"Well, lets get Canada inside," said Germany. Something dropped out of his sleeve. Only Italy noticed. He picked it up. It was a big gold skeleton key. He pocketed it and joined them inside.

＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠＠ 'ェ' ＠

The flags of those who were lost were hung. There anthems were sang by everyone. What was left of their bodies lay on tables. Everyone was talking. They then looked at the heart.

"I wonder where the key is to this?" Latvia wondered.

"This key?" Italy asked.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Germany asked.

"It fell out of Canada's coat. Isn't it pretty?" he said.

"Lets unlock it. Lets see what happens," said America. He handed the heart to Italy. He then unlocked the heart.

(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○(_ _).｡o○

Italy woke up on the grass. He looked and saw everyone around him. Everyone slowly started to wake up. He looked next to him.

"Was it all a dream?" he asked himself.

"I can see!" Britain exclaimed.

"The sun is shining and I'm not on fire!" America cheered. Everyone was fascinated. Everything was normal.

"Itary? Was it arr a dream?"

"JAPAN!" Italy hugged him.

"You are invading my personar space!" he said.

"Big brother?" Switzerland turned around.

"Liechtenstein? LIECHTENSTEIN!" he ran to her. The two hugged eachother. As if they would never let go.

"I missed you big brother," she said. He hugged her tighter.

"I'm so happy," he said.

"If you're happy, I'm happy," she said.

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said a voice. Russia stood atop the hill. People ran to hug him. Russia smiled. No one really hugged him other than Belarus. He truely felt that everyone was one with him. His heart felt warm. He felt so happy. He was kind of glad he died. There was then a weird silence.

"There is one hero we need to recognize," said America. Canada came out of the woods. Everyone ran to him and cheered for him. The lifted him into the air. He was finally noticed! People finally knew who he was! Kumajiro looked at him.

"Canada! I'm hungry," he said. Canada smiled brighter.

"You remember my name! People know who I am!" he cheered. And then, they all went into town, and everyone got drunk.

The End. ?


	39. Bloopers RATED M!

**WARNING! THIS PART IS RATED M! IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON! MY AUTOCORRECT IS EVIL! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Some of these are from my other stories. Two of these are from when my bruder hacked my iPod. that is why it is rated M. He may be 17, but he is very immature. He is really into American rap. Please be careful when reading this and remember this section is rated M!**

**~Kolko**

* * *

**Bloopers **

**"No China said that he would stay home!"**

**(Canada)Halloween Special**

**"It is a Poland that causes irritation to the skin,"**

**(Plant) Halloween Special**

**But he could flu.**

**(Fly) HS**

**"A ski rash?"**

**(Skin)HS**

**He looked dick.**

**(Sick)Hetalia Modern Day**

**"Bake wok!"**

**(Bakeneko!) HS**

**I haven't gotten to know them. But I might end up kol kol kol them soon**

**(Killing) lol HS**

**I might end up oolong inch them soon.**

**(Killing) HS**

**"I need you to run to the store downtown. Could you pick up these thongs?"**

**(Things) HMD**

**American football shaped capsule. She swirled it.**

**(Swiped) HS**

**"Oh, you threw are here just in time..."**

**(Two) HS**

**"I'll just follow you and see what makes you Rick,"**

**(Tick) HS**

**Turkey grabs Greece's sh*t.**

**(Shirt) script for a school project.**

**Romano you're dick. Get some rest.**

**(sick) HMD**

**said. "I will bloody due you**

**(Sue) HS**

**He was spacing out like a television with a bad connection.**

**(Spazzing) HS**

**HIS bimbo, stooping to his level?**

**(Boss) HS**

**Those Sargent candles, it's a bomb!**

**(Aren't) HS**

**"Entertainment tonight, the amazon Nordics 5!"**

**(Amazing) HA**

**But his curl was on the other side and his eyes were orange red insurers of soulless blue.**

**(Instead) HS**

**"Sorry, I had a hard time getting away from my owners," he meowed. Odysseus knifed.**

**(Nodded) HS**

**America said in the background. Britain left. Belarus remained with the indie notified person.**

**(Unidentified) HS**

**Belarus remained with the I identified person.**

**(Unidentified) HS**

**Poor Finland was very fragile. He could be traumatized by anything. Sweden scanned Jon with his eye.**

**(Him) HS**

**"We just couldn't stop the blood. I'm afraid this incident can't be fired by angels and electricity."**

**(Fixed) HS**

**Taiwan ran into the room. Where the blue curtains were everywhere. She then ran up to an unison tidied figure.**

**(Unidentified) HS**

**Lithuania woke up next to a dead Steve and an Sergio taste in his mouth.**

**(Aweful) HS**

**Many years were shed.**

**(Tears) HS**

**"My police force is the best," he said.**

**"Ads whole," she muttered.**

**"Now now! No need for name calling!"**

**(I think you know what I meant) Defiance**

**The sound of propellers came from above. They watched as the heel copter slowly landed.**

**(Helicopter) Defiance**

**His boss's gas was now bright red.**

**(Face) Defiance**

**And his dangalang was out in public. She loved it because it was so long.**

**(My brother hacked into my iPod. This is what he wrote.)**

**The mince pus is done.**

**(Pie) Defiance**

**build''a"house'up'on'that'ass(that'an'asstate'**

**(My brother hacked my iPod again)**


End file.
